


Finding the Next Head of the Witches Council

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fudo family is summoned into the Netherworld to meet with Drell as he wishes to find the next Head of the Witches Council while maintaining a job in the mortal realm and he is debating on Atticus. Atticus, of course, agrees, but he must prove himself worthy by entering the competition to become head of the council with Akito by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morning came sooner than anyone thought it would and where this day was the day that Atticus and his family had to be somewhere. Mo made a quick breakfast for everyone.

"So, what's the quick breakfast for?" Vincent asked.

"We're going to be seeing someone in his office." Atticus said.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Principal Shields..." Akito yawned.

"Not that," Mo told her kids. "Someone very important wants to see us, we'll explain later."

"And besides, Principal Shields is a woman." Atticus said.

"Sorry, Mom, sorry, Dad, we thought we were in trouble." Estelle said.

"When do you guys get into trouble?" Mo hugged her children.

"Not on purpose..." the siblings replied to their mother.

"That's right, now please, hurry and eat," Mo told them then. "Fortunately we have a shortcut to the office, but it's tomorrow morning and we were scheduled to come in soon."

"Hopefully he isn't impatient." Patch said.

"Something tells me he can be..." Atticus whispered.

Mo gave her kids their breakfast as she then drank her cup of coffee to relax herself a little. The entire breakfast was delicious and the moment they were done, all of them then went to get to the appointment.

"Okay, where are we going?" Vincent asked.

"We're going to the Witches Council," Atticus finally revealed. "It's millions of light-years away past time and space, but luckily, there's a shortcut through our linen closet."

The kids looked very curious, but due to their upbringing, they believed every word their father said and followed him through the closet and shut the door behind them which summoned lightning.

There was a plucky bowler hatted man behind a table with a computer and telephone who seemed to be fast asleep, snoring loudly and drooling over his table.

"Ahem!" Atticus cleared his throat.

The man shot up and his eyes widened, he then yawned and shut his eyes, shaking his head.'

Atticus did a double take slightly. "Skippy...?"

The man looked to him and rubbed his eyes, putting on a pair of glasses and smiled once he recognized Atticus, then shook his hand.

"Uh, who are you?" Estelle asked.

Skippy did a sleight of hand, then made a card appear and held out his card to her.

"'Skippy: The Overlord's Underling'." Estelle read aloud.

"If you're Skippy, then where's Drell?" Akito asked.

Skippy pointed to the office door and put a finger up.

"We have to wait a minute." Atticus translated.

Skippy nodded then.

"I'm sorry, but do you speak English?" Vincent asked.

Skippy put his finger up again, he then coughed slightly and spit into his hand and made a frog slide out of his throat.

"You have a frog in your throat?" Akito asked.

Skippy nodded with a silly smile.

"You never changed much..." Mo smirked to him.

Skippy was then about to take a smoke break, he took out his pipe and was just about to get ready, but then he heard the office door open, ruining his smoke break.

"Skippy, come here a moment, please?"

Skippy let out an inaudible sigh, then put his pipe back into his coat pocket and came into the office door and shut it behind him to have a brief word with the owner before allowing the visiting family to meet the owner.

"I don't like this place," Akito winced. "It reminds me of the principal's office."

"Don't worry." Atticus said.

Skippy opened the door with a small smile.

"Drell will see us now." Mo told her kids.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked curious, but walked in the room with their parents.

Drell was doing paperwork behind his desk, then looked over to his guests he had summoned. "Ah, good, you're here."

"Well, when you sent us that letter, we just had to come." Atticus said.

"Ohh, so that's what I overheard with my super-hearing." Akito said.

"That and Drell doesn't have an inside voice." Mo whispered jokingly.

"Heard that, Monique." Drell snarled slightly.

Mo smiled nervously then. "Um, so, why have you called us?"

"I'm looking for someone to be the new head honcho of the Witches Council while still doing his/her original job." Drell said.

"I thought you retired from that after you married Hilda?" Atticus replied.

"I did, but I'm looking for someone to replace you-know-who." Drell said.

"Not working out?" Mo asked.

"Cassandra's been abusing her title in Witch School with Sabrina and Penelope in their high school years," Drell reminded them. "Casting spells on each other... At least they're all grown up now, but Enchantra is just impossible..."

"You can do that even though you're not the head anymore?" Atticus asked.

"It's in my blood since the witches council title has been in my family bloodline until I took over after my parents couldn't have a daughter." Drell explained.

"So, why not give the job to Penelope?" Mo asked.

"She says she doesn't want the spot." Drell said.

"I thought she would," Atticus shrugged sheepishly. "When we first met her, she was kind of a spoiled brat who got what she wanted in the Netherworld because you were her father."

"Don't remind me..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Thank Gandolf she's over that phase."

"What about Zelda?" Mo suggested. "She's always been so responsible."

"She isn't interested either, too much responsibility, I'm looking for someone who's strong in both magic and strength and can be the head of the witch council while still able to do his/her job." Drell said.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked too tired and bored to think, wondering why they had to even come here in the first place.

"Wait, I think I know the very person that could be perfect for the job." Mo said.

Atticus looked a little nervous.

"Do tell, Monique..." Drell leaned forward with his fingertips underneath his chin with an eager smirk.

"Don't call me that." Mo muttered.

"Ah, you're an adult now, live a little..." Drell shrugged that off. "Anyway?"

"It's Atticus, he's the perfect one for the job." Mo said.

"Oh, I dunno..." Atticus chuckled. "I'm only a Wiccan."

"Too late, I already had you in mind, no exceptions." Drell said like a playground bully getting someone to do what he wanted just by saying so.

"Go on, Dad, accept the job, this is like a big one time thing." Akito smiled.

"So, you're Drell?" Estelle asked.

"That's my name." Drell nodded proudly like he was the best person in the universe.

"You sounded skinnier in Dad's stories." Vincent said.

Drell glared, but didn't harm him. "Thank you... So, Atticus, what do you say?"

"Well, it sounds great and where I would be able to teach Enchantra a lesson." Atticus said.

"Good, oh, and also, the Pokemon Princess will be there too to judge who is best for the job." Drell said.

"Did you say Pokemon Princess?" Akito rubbed his arm slightly.

"I wanted to mix things up a little and I recently heard about this Pokemon phenomenon, so I decided to go with it..." Drell leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Why? You know her?"

Akito blushed slightly. "I happen to know a lot about her."

"Yeah, she's his girlfriend." Estelle teased.

"Hey!" Akito pouted.

"It's true..." Vincent smirked.

"Then you must know about her powers she has." Drell said.

"Yeah..." Akito said as he was turning red slightly since they were talking about Emi.

"You seem sweet on her..." Drell noticed that. "I know a lot about women."

"You left Hilda at the altar at your first wedding." Mo reminded.

"That wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault!" Drell got paranoid again. "IT WAS A STUPID MEETING!'

"Okay, okay, let's not bring up anything bad from the past." Atticus said.

"Where is Hilda anyway?" Mo asked.

"Please stop..." Drell sounded very much in pain.

"Uh... When's this Witches Council tournament thing?" Vincent then asked so Drell wouldn't get mad and do anything to hurt them in any way.

"It starts in about three hours." Drell said.

"That gives me plenty of time to go see Emi." Akito smiled.

Vincent and Estelle giggled to him.

'Shut up." Akito glared.

"You can use my linen closet to get to her." Drell said.

"Closet?" the Fudo siblings asked. "What's with you witches and closets?"

"Picky..." Drell rolled his eyes and shook his head, then saw a letter pop up from his toaster. "Oh, 'scuse me a sec..." he then reached into the toaster and took out the letter, quietly reading it to himself.

"Must be from Hilda or the council or something." Mo said.

"For Drell's sake, I hope it's from Hilda." Atticus whispered.

"Why's that, Dad?" Akito asked.

"Drell's a mystery..." Atticus sighed.

Drell looked through the letter and sighed himself, putting it face down. He then pushed a button. "Skippy, come in here a moment, please."

Skippy came through the door, looking very exhausted, but he came behind Drell and started to massage his back.

"Who's it from, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Just more information on the competition..." Drell said, then winced. "SKIPPY, NOT SO ROUGH!"

Skippy winced, then tried a little more gently this time and yawned heavily.

"I keep tellin' ya, you shouldn't have met with Angela, those kids will keep you up all night." Drell glared up at him.

"Anyway, what did you find out?" Mo asked.

"Nothing much has changed," Drell said. "I'm sure you recall when I was fighting for my title after Penelope was accepted into your school before you joined Canterlot High."

"Yeah, boy, that was an intense night." Atticus remembered.

"It's pretty much that, only, since I'm retiring, I get to be a judge better than Madame Spella herself." Drell smiled smugly.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Drell smiled, then winced again. "SKIPPY!"

Skippy had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor.

Drell rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I told him not to mate with a gargoyle... I warned him... And what does he do? MATE WITH A GARGOYLE!"

"Need a massage?" Atticus asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh, thank you, that's very-" Drell was about to decline until Atticus started. "Ooohh, my..." he then smiled in zen.

"Yep, seems like you had a little knot here." Atticus said while massaging him.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately..." Drell slowly shut his eyes.

"This wouldn't happen to be because Hilda isn't here, would it?" Atticus asked while massaging him.

"No...?" Drell's eyes darted back and forth.

Atticus began to put some more strength into it, finding what Drell said not truthful.

"Gah... Atticus, easy..." Drell winced slightly.

"Oops, so sorry." Atticus said.

"Alright, yes, it is because she's not here." Drell said.

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know..." Drell sighed. "I guess she just decided to give me a taste of my own medicine."

"No, that doesn't sound like Hilda." Atticus said.

"Well, I don't know, she's just gone..." Drell sighed. "I was even gonna go visit Sabrina, Harvey, and Jackson for lunch to maybe get my mind off her."

"Maybe something happened to her." Vincent said.

Drell shrugged. "Oh, well..."

Atticus and Mo frowned, they felt a little sorry for Drell.

"Sabrina was a half-witch, right?" Akito asked, trying to remember.

"That's right." Mo said.

"Even Wendy the good little witch had better abilities than her..." Drell mumbled, despite Sabrina being the niece of his one true love.

"Well, then, why don't one of us go and find out where Hilda is?" Estelle asked.

"If you want to..." Drell sounded miserable.

Mo patted him gently on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."

"I'll go and find out where she is, by the way, which is it to her house?" Estelle asked.

"Go through that door on the right and don't let the time-space continuum hit you on the way out." Drell instructed.

"Thanks," Estelle said as she walked ahead. "I'm a babysitter now, I'm sure this'll be nothing."

"Oh, really?" Drell asked.

"How hard could it be?" Estelle shrugged.

Drell sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna meet Sabrina's new family."

"We haven't seen Sabrina since she left her wedding to run away with Harvey." Mo said.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Drell sighed. "You wanna come?"

"Oh, if you don't want us to, that's okay..." Mo said. "It's just we haven't seen them since then..."

"Okay..." Drell then looked to the Fudo siblings. "You kids find Hilda, I'm gonna meet Sabrina for lunch."

"You got it." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Be careful, okay?" Atticus told his kids. "The realms are very constructive and confusing if you haven't been to them before."

"We will!" the Fudo siblings promised as they went off to look for Hilda for the warlock.

Drell stood in front of a mirror and waved his wand to pick out something suitable to wear when visiting Sabrina and Harvey.

"So, Drell, where's Penelope?" Mo asked, curiously.

"Out with her friends." Drell said.

"She behaving herself?" Atticus asked.

"Most of the time..." Drell said, then put on a suit that wasn't too casual, but not too dressy either. It was only lunch with family after all. "At least she isn't a little brat anymore... Reminds me of myself when I found out my mother was the Queen of all Witches when I was a boy."

Skippy fell asleep at his desk again.

"What's with him?" Mo asked.

"He has half-gargoyle children now," Drell said. "I think it's messed with his sleep cycle."

"Yikes." Atticus and Mo said.

"I warned him when he and Angela wanted to take it to the next level..." Drell said, then led them to the door to Sabrina's new house.

Atticus and Mo followed after as their children were going to find Hilda. Drell opened the door and Atticus shut it after he and Mo went first and they were transported to a whole new home.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an adult blonde woman who had a large bump in her stomach who looked like she could barely move. "I need to check on the turkey..." she tried to stand up off the couch she was planted on top of.

"Looks like someone is expecting a baby." Drell said.

"Drell..." the woman whispered as she was unable to move. "You're early..."

"Here, let me help ya..." Drell walked over and pulled the woman into a standing position. 

"Thanks..." the woman smiled halfway, then sighed. "The doctor says it's actually gonna be twins."

"Wow, that means twice the love and twice the changing the diapers." Drell said.

"Yeah..." the woman rolled her eyes, then looked to the couple with him. "Atticus Fudo and Mo Brown...?" she whispered in surprise.

"Hi, Sabrina." Atticus and Mo smiled back.

Sabrina went right over to them and hugged the two of them. Atticus and Mo smiled, hugging her back like old times. There was a buzz then heard with smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, no, the turkey!" Sabrina rushed into the kitchen, then waved the smoke out of the way and opened the oven to take the turkey out.

"Oh, my..." Mo said.

"Some things never change." Drell teased with a chuckle. 

"I heard that!" Sabrina called from the kitchen, then put on her oven mitts. 

A boy with long brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue sweater, light green pants, and black sneakers poked his head out from one door upstairs.

"Looks like you might need a little magic to help." Atticus said.

"Is the coast clear?" Sabrina asked.

Atticus and Mo weren't sure what she meant by that, but they saw no one around and told her that it was. Little did they know, the boy was wandering downstairs and was about to come in the kitchen, which surprised them. Sabrina then zapped the turkey with her pointer finger and made it fresh and delicious looking with the use of magic. 

"Mama...?" the boy uttered out.

"Jackson!" Sabrina gasped, spinning on her heels to see him.

"Let me guess, you haven't told him about magic, right?" Atticus asked.

"Sabrina is forbidden," Drell whispered sharply. "Her son doesn't have any warlock powers."

"None at all?" Mo asked. 

Drell shook his head. "Harvey's genetics were too dominate over Sabrina's."

"Well, that makes sense." Atticus said.

"That sounds sad though..." Mo frowned.

"Don't tell Sabrina this, but she's going to have twin daughters that'll carry the witch gene." Drell then whispered.

"Our lips are sealed." Atticus whispered.

Drell smiled innocently with his hands together.

The boy walked over back into the living room. "I could've sworn I saw magic dust come from Mama's fingers..."

"Oh, don't be silly..." Drell ruffled up the boy's hair.

'Uncle Drell!" Jackson jumped into his arms.

"How you doing, little guy?" Drell asked.

"I thought I saw magic in the kitchen..." Jackson pointed.

"Oh, don't be silly, there's no such thing as magic..." Drell said, then winked to Atticus and Mo to make them play along.

"Yeah, it's just an illusion." Mo said.

Jackson pouted.

Sabrina came back to the living room and held her stomach. "Turkey's ready, now just have to get the other food ready, go wash up, Jackson, your father should be here any minute."

"Okay..." Jackson gave up, then ran upstairs.

"That was too close." Atticus said.

"Extremely..." Sabrina said, then smiled to them. "Feels like it's been forever since I last saw you guys."

"It sure feels that way." Atticus said.

"You don't look that much different..." Mo said. "other than... Ya know?"

"Yeah..." Sabrina held her stomach.

"Anyways, Sabrina, do know where Hilda is?" Atticus asked.

"Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina asked. "Yeah... She came by for a visit last weekend..."

"Where!?" Drell rushed to Sabrina, then put his hands together in a begging position. "What did she do? What did she say?"

"She said something about going to the dark side..." Sabrina blinked at him. "You broke her heart..."

"I did no such thing!" Drell pouted.

"Why would she say that Drell broke her heart?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know," Sabrina shrugged. "Drell, I'm so sorry..."

"N-No, she's just tired..." Drell sounded extremely in denial. "She just needs to rest..."

"Well, let's hope the kids have some luck in finding her and finding out why she thought you broke her heart." Atticus said.

Drell sighed, looking emotionally broken.

Speaking of the Fudo siblings, they arrived where Hilda was.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not sure, but Mr. Drell did say we would go straight where Hilda was..." Estelle shrugged.

"It seems almost a little dark here." Akito said.

Vincent clapped his hands which made a light come on. There was a woman humming inside of a house who had purple eyes and dyed chocolate brown hair. 

"You think that's Hilda?" Akito asked. "I remember Dad saying that either Hilda or Zelda had purple eyes."

"This must be Hilda." Estelle said.

The woman was going upstairs in the house then. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent then followed, though stayed outside as the woman went to a room that had the lights turned out.

The woman had an evil smile as she walked over to a woman who looked identical to her as she was sitting in a chair, tied to it, and had tape on her mouth who was muffling and struggling. "I told you not to struggle!" she told the woman she held hostage.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Akito asked.

"I think we should find out..." Estelle said.

They then jumped down at the front door and rang at the doorbell, leaning against each other to appear casual.

"You wait here..." the woman glared at her identical hostage, then smiled as she fluffed up her hair. "Just a minute~..." she then called in a high-pitched flirty voice, coming downstairs.

"Take your time." Vincent said.

"I think maybe one is Hilda and the other's an evil twin." Akito said.

"Akito..." Estelle rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, Dad did tell us about the Spellmans each having an evil twin." Vincent said.

"Oh... Yeah...." Estelle just remembered. 

Akito smirked to that. "I love being right."

The door was then unlocked and opened. The Fudo siblings then looked to the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hello there, dears..." the woman greeted with a friendly smile. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yes, is this Hilda Spellman residence?" Estelle asked.

"That would be me," the woman smiled. "What can I do for you adorable little pumpkins?"

"We were wanting to know why you're here and not with your husband." Estelle said.

"Oh, Drell?" Hilda asked with tears in her eyes and put her hand to her forehead in dismay. "He just broke my heart... He was so mean to me... He told me he was in love with my evil twin sister!"

"Then why did I overhear you speaking with someone inside your house?" Akito asked, suspiciously.

"Were you eavesdropping?" 'Hilda' folded her arms firmly. "That's very bad, young man!"

"I have super hearing." Akito said.

This made 'Hilda' very nervous.

"So, Hilda,... What's up?" Estelle asked.

"Uh, I don't believe I've seen any of you all before..." 'Hilda' folded her arms.

"Oh, sorry, we're Vincent, Estelle, and Akito Fudo, the sons and daughter of Atticus and Mo Fudo." Vincent said.

"Oh, Atticus and Mo, I remember them..." 'Hilda' giggled. "Now then, buh-bye!" she then slammed the door in their faces.

Akito growled and grabbed onto the door.

"Oh, she just made a big mistake." Estelle said.

"Darn straight." Akito said as he held onto the door. "That has to be Hilda's evil twin... I might not know her in real life, but I know she's not that clueless!"

"I agree." Estelle and Vincent said.

Akito broke the door off and let his siblings go in first, once they were in, he put the door back in place. The telephone then started to ring.

"I'll be right back and don't you even try anything." 'Hilda' said to her identical stranger, then walked off into another room and shut the door behind her.

Akito used his super-hearing to listen in on what was going on. There was muffling heard that was closer to Akito's hearing. Akito snuck up the stairs and gestured for Vincent and Estelle to follow him. They began to follow him so they could hear also.

'Hilda' sounded different and more evil over the phone, she was talking about something like stealing Drell's fortune since they were 'married', but splitting up now. "I'm going to take all he's worth... Mr. Head of the Council."

"Not if Dad has anything to say about it when he becomes the new Head of the Witches Council." Estelle whispered.

Vincent cracked the door open to find an identical woman tied up and looked like all hope was lost for her. She looked up though and saw Vincent, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Atticus?" she muffled.

"No, I'm his oldest son, Vincent," Vincent told her quietly before turning to his younger siblings. "Hey, Akito, Estelle, I found the real Hilda."

The twins looked over, then rushed into the room quickly and quietly. The witch woman looked to them with hope in her eyes, she could also see that these kids looked a lot like their parents. Akito had Mo's hazel hair while Estelle and Vincent both had Atticus's dark brown hair. The twins appeared to have sapphire eyes like Atticus while Vincent had emerald eyes like Mo. They were all perfect combinations of their parents. Akito used his heat vision on the ropes and burned them off to release the witch. Estelle then gently and carefully took the tape off her mouth.

The woman licked and smacked her lips in relief. "Oh, thank Wicca..." she smiled peacefully then. "I've been stuck here for what feels like a long time!"

"We better get out of here before she sees that your free." Vincent said.

"You are Hilda, right?" Akito asked.

"Yes, I am..." Hilda nodded, then looked down to the kids. "If you're Atticus's children, then I'm sure you all have a plan up your sleeves."

"Oh, you know it." Akito said.

"Oh, my poor Drelly..." Hilda pouted. "He must be so worried... I told Lezarah to leave me alone!"

"Lezarah?" the Fudo siblings asked.

"My evil twin sister," Hilda explained. "You see, every Spellman is born with a--"

"Evil twin, yeah, we know." The Fudo siblings said.

"Dad has told us." Vincent said.

"Now, listen into my plan." Akito said before whispering his entire plan to them.

Hilda leaned closer to listen to their plan.

"Don't worry, Jezebelda," Lezarah said on the phone before hanging up. "I plan to use that money to bail you and Katrina out of the Other Realm Prison for good, then Zelda and Sabrina can take your places." She then went to handle her intruders.

"Oh, no, she's coming..." Hilda clenched her teeth in fear.

Akito began to use his powers along with his siblings powers to start his plan. Lezarah patted her chocolate hair and straightened herself out as she was just about to come back in and check on her goody two-shoes twin sister.

"This plan better work," Hilda whispered. "Then again, you are the kids of Atticus and Mo."

"Just leave it to Akito, he's a genius." Estelle said.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say, Sis?" Akito smirked. "My ears were burning."

"I'm not saying it twice." Estelle said.

"Aw, you're no fun." Akito pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just watch and see your plan." Estelle said.

"Check." Akito turned serious again.

Lezarah then came to the door and opened it.

"Okay, now let's stay quiet and watch the plan work." Akito whispered.

Hilda, Vincent, and Estelle nodded.

Lezarah opened the door and walked in. "So, tell me, are you hungry?" she asked in a mocking tone of voice, thinking it was just Hilda in the room as her prisoner. When she didn't get a response, Lezarah walked inside. "HILDA ANTOINETTE SPELLMAN!" she screeched, then clicked on the light.

And which activated a trap. Lezarah was caught and rightfully imprisoned.

"We got her." Vincent smirked.

Lezarah tried to get out but for some reason her magic wasn't working. "How is this possible!?"

Akito, Vincent, and Estelle came over to the witch woman.

"You three!" Lezarah glared.

"We used our powers to create this and then used our magic to make it plastic which as you know magic can penetrate magic." Akito said.

"Dang it." Lezarah groaned.

"Hey, Lezzie," Hilda smirked at her evil twin. "What's up?"

"You might have caught me, but this isn't over!" Lezarah glared.

"What're you guys gonna do with her?" hilda asked the Fudo siblings.

Akito picked up the evil witch in the plastic trap without breaking it. "We're gonna show everyone that you weren't the one that said those lies about Drell." he then said.

"And if I refuse?" Lezarah glared.

"What can you do to us?" Estelle mocked. "You're trapped in an anti-magical barrier."

Lezarah lowly growled in defeat. This just caused the Fudo siblings and Hilda to smirk at her.

Back in Sabrina's place...

"Lunch is almost ready," Sabrina said as she joined the others on the couch, holding her belly. "Jackson, why don't you read a book while you're waiting?"

Jackson sighed. "Okay, Mama..."

"I wonder if the kids have found Hilda yet." Mo said.

Drell covered his eyes and leaned forward slightly.

"So Sabrina, what does Harvey do for a living?" Atticus tried to change the subject.

"He's a rock star." Sabrina replied.

"A rock star? I never figured him to be a rock star." Drell said.

"Harvey got really into his music after high school," Sabrina smiled. "He told me about when we went to college and he decided to play again because he missed me a lot and missed the good old days. It then inspired him to become a musician..." she then sighed a little. "It's a little lonesome though since he's on tour a lot these days, but he promised to take some time off since I'm in my late stages of pregnancy."

"That's good to know." Drell said.

Sabrina smiled, then checked the time. Jackson pouted as he was forced to read a book instead of doing something fun like he wanted.

A few minutes later, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Hilda appeared along with Lezarah in her trap. The doorbell then rang.

"Excuse me, I'll get it." Sabrina was about to get up.

"No, no, allow me." Atticus offered.

Atticus opened the door and where he saw his kids Hilda and her evil twin. "Thank goodness." 

Akito smiled as they came in with Lezarah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drelly!" Hilda ran over to the warlock.

"Hilda...?" Drell turned his head, looking very much in pain. "Whatya want now?"

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

Akito then brought in Hilda's evil twin sister while inside her trap.

Drell looked very confused. "Two Hildas?"

"No, this is my evil twin sister, Lezarah." Hilda explained.

"Oh, yeah, you Spellmans are born with evil twins..." Drell remembered then, then glared to Lezarah firmly. "What have you done?" 

"Drell, don't listen to them!" Lezarah said, trying to sound like Hilda. "I'm the real Hilda, they're just trying to trick you, my twin's cast a spell on them!"

"Then why did we find her tied up in a chair?" Akito asked while pointing to Hilda.

"Drelly.." Lezarah pleaded.

"Don't listen to her, Drell, she's really Hilda's evil twin." Vincent insisted.

"And she's just trying to trick you so you punish the wrong person!" Estelle added.

"LIARS!" Lezarah glared, then looked puny and helpless to the powerful warlock. "Please, Drelly, you believe me, don't you? Please... Help me!" she then held out her hand to him.

Drell looked long to her, almost looking sorry for her, then took her hand. The Fudo siblings and Hilda gasped and bowed their heads sadly.

"One of you get me a crystal ball," Drell said then which lifted their spirits as he pulled Lezarah into a firm hold, restraining her. "This witch isn't going to deceive me anymore!"

"One crystal ball coming up!" Akito smiled.

"Thank you, my boy." Drell nodded.

"ARGH!" Lezarah growled, her hair then became raven black and her eyes flashed to midnight blue. "How did you know it was me this time!?"

"I don't recall Hilda having a wart on her left cheek." Drell pointed out.

"Dang it." Lezarah groaned in defeat.

"Aw, poor Lezzie..." Hilda patted her evil twin on the head. "Tell Jezebelda, Desmond, and Katrina I said hi."

Lezarah snarled firmly. "This isn't over..."

"Oh, I'm afraid it is." Akito came with the crystal ball.

"'You have tricked me with no rhyme or reason, In you go to your life sentence in the Other Realm prison'!" Drell recited a spell.

Lezarah screeched as she was transported into the crystal ball and out of Drell's arms.

"And she's outta here!" Vincent announced.

"Oh, Hilda, I missed you so much..." Drell hugged Hilda as his voice cracked.

"I missed you too, Drelly." Hilda said as she hugged her husband.

Sabrina smiled, then heard tires screeching outside with squealing heard.

"Dad's home!" Jackson beamed.

"Who's his dad?" Estelle asked. "And who is he?"

"My husband." Sabrina smiled proudly.

"Thanks for the lift, guys!" a male voice called and the door busted open to show a man with long brown hair with stubble on his chin and had a black leather jacket with matching pants and boots with a spiked collar and matching bracelets, with a guitar wrapped on his back. 

"Dad!" Jackson clung to the man's leg.

"Hey, buddy!" the man bent down and scooped up the young boy in his arms. "How's Daddy's Little Jammer, huh?"

"I've been great! But today bored because I had to read." Jackson said.

"Oh, ya did, huh?" the man smirked, then held Jackson upside down. 

Jackson screamed and laughed.

The man looked to Sabrina. "Hey, Sabrina."

"Hey, Harvey." Sabrina smiled back.

"Why is he holding his son upside down?" Drell asked.

"Because some dads do that to play with their kids...?" Atticus glanced at Drell. "Do you know nothing about being a father?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my daughter's been absent from my life for the first twelve years of her life!" Drell reminded firmly.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

"And I thought you became a detective..." Drell rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Harvey set his son down, then smiled as he came closer to the others. "Man, that Thorn can really play a guitar."

"You mean cousin Thorn?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, there was a change of plans over at the concert hall," Harvey said. "It was just gonna be us and then the Hex Girls booked a gig at the same time, so there was a double feature and they preformed after us."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"So, you know my cousin then?" Atticus smiled.

Harvey looked over. "Atticus Fudo, is that you?"

"Yes, it's him with his own kids," Sabrina smiled. "What a lovely day this turned out to be."

Harvey smiled fondly to his wife. "I'll say."

"Can this day get any better?" Hilda asked.

"I know how..." Drell rested his chin on her shoulder with an eager grin. "Whatya say you and I go home and take a nap after this?"

"I'd love that," Hilda said. "But what about the certain thing that needs to be taken care of that the kids told me about?"

"It can wait..." Drell pouted, very much wanting her lust.

"Do you want you know who to continue to be the head of you-know-what?" Hilda asked.

Drell groaned, already knowing that she was right.

"But don't worry, afterwards, we'll have some fun." Hilda told him.

"YES!" Drell cheered, hugging her again and nibbled on her ear.

Hilda squealed and giggled. "Drell, stop it."

"Nope." Drell smirked.

Hilda smirked back to him.

Sabrina had her family and friends sit as she started to carve the turkey. "So, Harvey, how long are you here for?"

"Six weeks," Harvey smiled. "The Hex Girls decided to go back and visit Oakhaven."

"I can't wait to meet cousin Thorn." Estelle said.

"She is pretty cool." Atticus smiled, remembering the times he shared with Thorn.

"She must be cool if she's part of a band." Vincent said.

"Not bad for 1/16th of magic in her." Drell said as Sabrina gave him his plate.

"Well, if it wasn't for Thorn, me and her wouldn't have been able to trap Sarah Ravencroft back into the spell book." Atticus said.

"I really wish I could've been there for that adventure," Mo smiled. "It sounds so intense for a Scooby-Doo case."

'It really was." Atticus nodded to her. 

The entire dinner was delicious and where they all had plenty to eat, but it was time that Drell took Atticus to get him elected as the new Head of the Witches Council.

"Come on, Atticus..." Drell said after he got enough energy to stand up and walk around. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, sir..." Atticus nodded, then looked to his wife. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know you can do it." Mo smiled.

Atticus kissed his wife. "I'm off," he then looked to his kids. "Behave yourselves, Akito, be nice to your sister."

"Yeah, be nice to your sister." Estelle smirked. 

"When have I ever not been nice to my sister?" Akito asked, acting all innocent.

"Oh, please!" Estelle rolled her sapphire eyes.

Atticus chuckled, then went with Drell. "All right, let's go."

Drell nodded to him and led him to where they needed to go. 

"Dad is so going to win." Vincent said.

"Uh-huh." Akito and Estelle agreed.

"Win what?" Jackson asked.

"Uh, he's going to an award ceremony," Sabrina covered up. "It's for his work." 

"Yeah, our dad is a detective." Akito said.

"Oh... Okay..." Jackson shrugged that off.

"Phew!" Sabrina wiped her forehead and gave a thankful look to the Fudo kids.

"Oh, it's so great to be back..." Hilda sat down peacefully with a smile. 

"We're glad that you're back too, Hilda." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, ma'am." Harvey added as he decided to play with Jackson.

Hilda smiled bashfully. 

While that was happening, Atticus and Drell made their way to the Witches Council to get himself elected. They passed into a home with a couch that showed a woman with graying black hair sitting next to a jar that had a cricket inside of it.

"Hey, Ma..." Drell greeted. 

"Hello, Drelly Bean." Maroot cooed.

"Hey, Dad." Drell greeted the jar.

"Hey, son." Warwick replied as he chirped. 

"Let me guess, he's being punished, right?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Maroot hummed.

Atticus shuddered as he followed Drell still. "We almost there... Drelly Bean?"

Drell glared sharply. "Strike one." 

"Okay, okay, anyways, are we almost there?" Atticus asked.

"Just about." Drell said.

"Great." Atticus said.

"Technology these days..." Drell opeend the door and shut the door after Atticus went through it.

They were suddenly in the Netherworld and continued to explore until they came to the council building. 

"Wow, that is one big building." Atticus said.

"Watch your head." Drell weakly joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Skippy was inside the building and had an egg inside of a baby carrying pouch. 

"Should I be concerned?" Atticus asked.

"Skippy." Drell nodded to his friend.

Skippy nodded back and smiled down to the egg in a paternal way.

"Aw, thanks, man." Drell took the egg, salted it, and put it in his mouth.

Skippy looked alarmed, he shook his head and waved his arms. 

"Um, Drell, I think that's Skippy's new baby." Atticus said.

Skippy rolled up his sleeve and jammed his hand into Drell's mouth and took out the egg in concern, then put the egg to his ear, with his free fingertips in his mouth, worriedly. And where luckily, he heard a heart beat inside the egg. Skippy wiped his forehead in relief, then put the egg back inside of the pouch, but frowned once he saw a slight crack in the shell. And he saw it continuing as he heard cracking, telling him it was hatching.

Skippy panicked, then set the egg down in the middle of the floor and knelt down in front of the shaking and cracking egg. The egg split open and there came out a baby who resembled him with long and feminine magenta hair, sky blue eyes, and had tiny wings on its back. The baby yawned and stretched, showing one fang in its mouth. Skippy gasped and put his hands together, batting his eyelashes with a proud smile. The baby smiled at Skippy and began to crawl up to him, instinctively knowing he was the baby's father.

Skippy stayed on his knees and held out his arms to the hatchling. And where it began to fly right over to him as it's wings appeared. Skippy smiled and cooed, urging his child to fly or crawl over to him. Suddenly he was tackled down as the baby tried to fly, but one of its wings seemed damaged slightly which made it tackle against its father. Skippy groaned as he fell backward, but smiled to his baby. And which in return, caused the baby to smile back.

"Her wings are a little busted..." Drell pointed out.

Atticus noticed that as well. "Kinda reminds me of Scootaloo."

The baby turned her head with a small coo. 

"Scootaloo," Atticus repeated. "She's a Pegasus from Equestria, she was really close with Rainbow Dash."

The baby seemed to coo again.

"I think she likes that name." Drell said.

"Scootaloo?" Atticus said one more time.

The baby cooed at the name and seemed to have a small smirk. 

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Atticus said.

Skippy picked up his baby daughter once he stood up. The baby cooed to him and reached up and touched his face. Skippy smiled and started to tickle her. 

"Looks like she likes Scootaloo's name." Atticus smiled.

Skippy gave Atticus a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh... You're welcome...?" Atticus gaped at him.

Skippy smiled, then walked off with his baby. 

"Come on, we better keep going." Drell said.

Atticus nodded and followed him.

'Stay close." Drell warned as he took Atticus to the room.

"So, basically, how does this work?" Atticus asked. "You retired years ago." 

Drell began to tell Atticus how the Head of the Witches Council's job worked.

Atticus listened closely, he was a little worried about juggling this, his detective job, and being there for his family. "But why me though?"

Drell smiled. "You were always like a son to me." 

"True, but won't it get in the way with me spending time with my family?" Atticus asked.

"No, well, at times, yes, but, no, not all the time." Drell said.

"Well, that's a relief..." Atticus smiled. "I just hope it doesn't take up TOO much of my time." 

"At times, it will." Drell said.

Atticus frowned a little at that. "Some detective work got in the way a bit too much... Back when the kids became Loonatics... I... Well..."

"Yes, that's very interesting..." Drell ignored that as he took Atticus into his old office. 

Atticus grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Either listen to what I have to say or else I walk."

"Oh, I always love to hear your stories..." Drell grinned nervously. 

"Thank you." Atticus said before telling him the rest of the story.

Drell was halfway listening as Atticus mentioned that he was so busy because Zadavia had called for Akito and at the same time had to overthrow her evil brother Optimatus. After listening to it, they both went into the office.

"It's so creepy in here..." Atticus said.

"Thank you," Drell smiled as he walked over to the desk and pointed to it. "You will be here on occasions and you will send your appointments here for one-on-one time..." he then chuckled darkly. "I remember when Sabrina was here when she tried to use her magic to meddle in mortals' lives... Dumb half-mortal." 

"Can I at least change the scenario of this room?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, I guess you could if you want to," Drell shrugged with a smile. "You're in charge now." 

"Great! Oh, wait, I'm not in charge yet, I still need to win the election." Atticus said.

"Yep," Drell nodded to him. "It's gonna be survival of the fittest, Fudo, each test more horrifying than the last! You scared?"

"A little..." Atticus said.

"Smart." Drell smirked. 

"So, when's this election start?" Atticus asked.

"In about a week," Drell replied, sitting on the desk onyl slightly. "Luckily for you, despite not being a warlock or wizard, you have magical powers which can aid you in the challenges, you'll need to have one of your children with you though with one task to show you've been training them under your wing." 

"That's easy, that would be Akito," Atticus said. "I've been training him the most."

"Then he'll need to be with you for one of the tasks." Drell nodded then. 

"You got it." Atticus said.

"That's my bo--" Drell was about to say, then his eyes widened. "Good man... Good man... You're a good man, Atticus Fudo. 

"Thanks, you're a good man too, Dad... Drell." Atticus said.

Drell had a small smile and shuffled his foot. 

"Oh, and also before I forget, while my family and I were in Hollywood, I made my dad stronger so he wouldn't hurt his back while trying to pick up my bags and Patch's bags." Atticus told him.

"That's a random thing to say..." Drell glanced at Atticus. "Good for him I suppose." 

"Yeah, he's now as strong as me," Atticus said. "Anyways, I can't wait for the election."

"Neither can I." Drell smiled to him.

Atticus smiled as he looked around the office. Drell then lowered down slightly, then snuck up behind Atticus and grabbed him into a strong headlock. 

"Hey!" Atticus called out.

"Shhh...." Drell smirked. "You can scream all you want... No one will save you..." he told him teasingly. 

Atticus was able to overpower Drell and got out of the sleeper hold and began to put him into one next.

"Aw, okay, okay, uncle, UNCLE!" Drell called out with a playful laugh. 

Atticus then smirked and let go of Drell. "I win again."

Drell fluttered his lips which accidentally made a bunch of saliva splash onto Atticus's face. "As if!" 

With a flight of his finger, Atticus's magic cleaned the saliva off his face.

And so, the days began to pass as Atticus continued to train Akito after telling about the challenges that Drell told him about.

"What if you don't make it, Dad?" Akito asked.

"If I do, that's fine, but if I don't, that's fine too, at least I tried my best." Atticus encouraged as he held a spell book in his hands to test Akito's Wiccan magic. 

"Well, okay then," Akito said. "Besides, I'm sure I won't be nervous about the challenge I have to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks later to the day of the election and challenges...

"Penelope, come here!" Drell called.

"Ugh..." Penelope walked over, she looked like an immature college student.

"It's time for the Witches Council Elections..." Drell clapped his hands. "Come along now."

"Why do I have to go?" Penelope groaned.

"Because the title's been in my family for centuries, and we must go as you're part of this family," Drell glared at her rotten attitude. "Now hop to it!"

Penelope grumbled to herself, using curse words. "Wait a minute, isn't Atticus going to be the new Head of the Witches Council since I don't want to be the Head of the Witches Council?" she then asked.

"Penelope Batsworth, you are going and that's final," Drell scolded. "The last time I left you here by yourself, there was a fire and YOU FORGOT the extinguishing spell!"

Penelope groaned in defeat. "I'll get ready..."

"Good." Drell said.

"Let's just hope his son isn't too nervous." Penelope said.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's Atticus's son." Drell smiled.

"If you love Atticus so much why don't you marry him?" Penelope rolled her eyes.

"I heard that, young lady!" Drell scolded.

Penelope stuck her tongue out at her father.

Drell was right, Akito wasn't nervous, but he wasn't too confident either.

"I can do this, I am powerful, I'm great..." Akito smiled, but then frowned. "Right...?"

"I don't get what you're worried about." Scruffy said as he was on the boy's bed.

"If I fail it, might cause Dad to lose the election." Akito said.

"You heard your father," Scruffy encouraged. "It doesn't matter whether you win or lose... It's-" he then looked away briefly. "CAAAAT!"

Snow White screeched and ran down the hallway as he passed the door. Scruffy then chased after Vincent's cat, barking menacingly.

"Vincent, that crazy dog is trying to kill me again!" Snow White whined.

"Scruffy! Stop chasing Snow White this instant!" Akito and Vincent scolded.

"Aww..." Scruffy pouted, stopping himself.

"Thank you..." Snow White breathed in relief. "I wake up from my 23 hour beauty nap and this is where it gets me..."

"I am so sorry about that, I don't know why he keeps chasing you." Akito said, still nervous a little.

"The nerve of some animals!" Snow White huffed, walking off.

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes at his cat, then looked to his brother. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, I mean what if I mess up on one of the spells it could ruin Dad's chance in winning the election." Akito said.

"Chill out..." Vincent put his hands up. "It's not like Dad would blame it on you and ground you or something..."

This caused for Akito to become more nervous.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Vincent, you've made him more nervous." Scruffy said.

"I tried..." Vincent shrugged.

"Don't you have a mural to paint or somethin'!?" Akito glanced at him.

Vincent sighed and walked off to his bedroom. Estelle then came out of her room and gave her twin brother a magic paper bag. Akito took it and hyperventilated through it.

"Would you please relax?" Estelle begged him. "You're worrying me!"

"I'm sorry, but what if I mess up and Dad isn't elected?" Akito asked. "I don't want to fail him."

"Akito, it's okay," Estelle tried to relax him. "It's only Dad... Dad rarely gets mad at us."

"I know, but I still don't wanna fail him." Akito said.

"Just do your best, it's what he would want..." Estelle encouraged.

Akito sighed, he went into his bedroom to try to relax himself until it would be time to go.

"Thanks for helping him calm down, Estelle." Scruffy smiled.

"I just hate to see him like this..." Estelle bent down and pet the puppy gently on the head.

Sabrina was eating breakfast with her family.

"So, are you going to the Witches Council?" Harvey asked his wife since Jackson was in the living room, watching cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal, so he couldn't hear his parents' conversation.

"I might..." Sabrina shrugged. "You could stay here and reconnect with Jackson and I could be fulfilling my witch title."

"I think that sounds like a great plan." Harvey smiled.

"I'd love to bring him, but..." Sabrina frowned.

"It's okay," Harvey patted her hands. "I understand."

"At least it'll give you both enough time to reconnect." Sabrina smiled.

Harvey took her hands and kissed the backs of them.

Sabrina giggled, then looked at the time. "Getting close."

"You better get going then." Harvey said.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded, then kissed him.

Jackson laughed at the cartoons.

"Mommy has to go now," Sabrina kissed her son's cheek. "Be good for Daddy..." she then stood up. "Ooh... Gotta make a stop first..." she then went to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Sabrina left for the other realm.

"Got milk on the couch, I better clean that up..." Jackson pouted, then came up the stairs, passing the black cat who sat on the laundry basket. "Hey, Salem, see any good towels around here?"

"Meow." Salem mewed.

"I'll check the closet." Jackson opened the linen closet door.

"Meow..." Salem said in a warning tone.

Jackson opened the door and closed it behind him which made lightning activate.

"MEOW!" Salem exclaimed fearfully.

"Huh, that was weird." Jackson said.

Harvey rushed upstairs. "Salem, what's up?"

"Your son just got sent to the other realm!" Salem cried out, speaking in full English.

"What?!" Harvey asked, shocked before running to the closet.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that..." Salem warned him. "You're a mortal, remember?"

"My kid's in there!" Harvey ignored his warning.

"Then let me come with you." Salem said.

"All right... Come here..." Harvey came over to the black cat.

"I can't take much more of this cat thing..." Salem whined as he jumped into Harvey's arms. "It's the most pathetic existence! I'm innocent, I tell ya!"

"Why were you turned into a cat?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, I was just like any other teenager in the world..." Salem looked away innocently. "I was mad at the world, so I tried to destroy and dominate it..."

"And you don't think that's the reason?" Harvey asked.

"Aw, okay, you win..." Salem gave in. "I have a very good reason, I was mad at my father for leaving us!"

Harvey looked down. "Your father left you?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but he just did!" Salem defended. "He told us he was going out for a pack of smoke spells and he never came back! It made me very angry and sad..."

"Maybe something bad happened to him." Harvey said.

"Whatever..." Salem scoffed. "I stopped caring 500 years ago! He's probably ashamed to even see his only son be turned into a cat for a whole century."

Harvey shut the door as they came through the supernatural realm to get Jackson back before he or the whole family would get in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a young teenage witch girl who looked around the age of fourteen. She had ebony hair and wore a purple dress with matching gloves and had emerald eyes.

Jackson walked over to her and tugged on her skirt. "Hi, I'm Jackson, can you tell me where I am?"

"Where are you?" the witch girl laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Should I recognize this place?" Jackson asked.

"You're in the Supernatural Realm where witches roam around." the witch gril replied.

"You're a witch!?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm a mortal.'" Jackson stated.

The witch laughed. "That's funny."

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Because now I have to turn you into a grasshopper," the girl said before snapping her fingers and turning Jackson into a grasshopper in a jar, bent down, picked him up, and walked away. "You'll become my new pet."

"Put him down this instant!" Harvey and Salem told her.

The witch girl turned her head and glared. "Hey, he's mine now, he broke the rule!"

Salem did a double take. "Lucinda, is that you?"

The witch girl looked at the black cat and came closer in surprise and alarm. "Grandpa Salem?"

"Wait, this is your niece?" Harvey asked.

"Salem, you can talk?!" Jackson asked, surprised.

"She's my granddaughter... I mean meow! Meow!" Salem mewed like a cat once he heard the voice of Sabrina's son.

"Grandpa Salem, what're you doing here?" Lucinda scratched behind the cat's ears. "You know Drell hates seeing you."

Salem sighed in defeat.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?!" Jackson asked.

"Never mind that, we gotta get you out of here," Harvey said. "By the way, why is my son a grasshopper?"

"Oh, it's a rule..." Salem said. "Any mortal who passes through this realm must be turned into a creepy crawly thing."

"That's the rule," Lucinda said, then handed the jar to Harvey. "Here's your son, but the jar is yours to keep."

"Change him back." Salem told her.

"I can't." Lucinda said.

"I know you're a cat now, but can't you change him back?" Harvey asked the cat. "Miranda DuBare gave you that new collar."

"Lucinda has to change him back herself," Salem said. "Do it, Lucy, or else!"

"Or else what?" Lucinda folded her arms.

"Or else I'll... Uhh..." Salem paused. "Uh, gimme a sec..."

"Uh-huh, sure, you do that." Lucinda said.

"I mean it, Lucinda, turn Jackson back into a human!" Salem scolded.

"Later, guys." Lucinda walked away then.

"Lucinda, you get back here right now or else I'll... Darn..." Salem pouted. "Sorry, Harvey, teenagers, huh?"

"Please! Turn me back into a human please!" Jackson begged the teenage witch.

"It's the rules!" Lucinda called back as she left.

"Oh, Jackson, I'm so sorry..." Harvey sighed. "I guess this is a good time to tell you, but... Your mom's a witch."

"No, she's not, Dad," Jackson replied. "She's really nice most of the time, even if she makes me read books sometimes."

"No, no, Jackson..." Harvey shook his head with a small laugh, then grew serious again. "A witch witch... Your mom's a witch, your great-aunts Hilda and Zelda are witches... Your grandfather Edward's a witch..."

This made Jackson even more confused.

"Oh, for the love of-He means, they can do real magic!" Salem told him.

"So... Dad... Are you a witch?" Jackson asked.

"Actually, son, I'm a mortal..." Harvey replied. "Your mother kind of is too... You see, your Grandma Diana was born a mortal, but after your Aunt Hilda and Uncle Drell got married, your mother turned her mother into a witch so she could bring her parents back together... Mortal/Witch marriages were highly frowned upon until your mother married me."

"Am I a witch?" Jackson then asked.

"No, I'm afraid you don't have any warlock genetics..." Harvey replied. "I guess you took too much after me and your Grandpa Bill and Grandma Bonnie."

"Salem, how do you talk?" Jackson then asked.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen..." Salem groaned. "I'm a warlock who got turned into a cat by the Witches Council who's run by an egocentric, pig-headed, narcissistic, sadistic, sublime son of a-"

"Ahem." Drell arrived then.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Salem asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Harvey sounded horrified.

"Uncle Drell?" Jackson asked.

Drell looked around, then looked a little angry. "I hear Jackson..." he then glared to the cat and mortal adult man. "Why do I hear Jackson in here!?"

"Um, well, you see, he kind of found his way in here." Salem said nervously.

Drell folded his arms. "Well, this is long overdue, it feels like years ago we used to do this all the time..." he then yelled at the top of his lungs. "SABRINA!"

Then after a streak of lightning flashed, Sabrina appeared. She looked around, looking overwhelmed.

"Sabrina Joan Spellman..." Drell folded his arms with a sick smile. "Would you care to explain to me WHY your son is in the forbidden realm?"

"Well, I..." Sabrina sweated nervously. "Wait, Jackson's here?"

"Didn't you learn anything from your slumber party adventure?" Drell came to her side. "We've talked about this... Now, it looks like I'm gonna have to give Salem a little blonde kitty friend!" he then took out a pink collar with a heart-shaped name tag.

"Wait, Uncle Drell, don't punish my mother, please! I did this by accident, I didn't know our closet lead to here," Jackson said. "Please don't punish my mother for what I did."

'Is this true?" Drell asked.

"I tried to keep him away from the door!" Salem whined.

"It's my fault," Harvey said. "I was writing a new song, I should've been watching him."

"Well, since it wasn't your fault this time, Sabrina, I won't punish you." Drell said.

"Phew!" Sabrina wiped her forehead.

"Who turned you into a grasshopper?" Drell picked up the jar to see his great nephew-in-law as a creepy crawly thing.

"Some girl named Lucinda." Jackson replied.

"Salem's granddaughter?!" Drell asked.

"That's her..." Salem chuckled nervously. "I demanded her to change him back, but she wouldn't listen!"

"So I see..." Drell put his free hand on his hip. "Well, I'll have a word with her... Unfortunately, this is still against the rules... Unless we do what Sabrina did for her friend who was turned into a grasshopper."

"What was that?" Harvey asked.

"We changed the mortal back into a human and Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda convinced her it was a dream and made her go to sleep in this realm and she woke up back in the mortal realm, thinking she just dreamed up the whole thing." Drell said.

"I remember," Sabrina smirked, folding her arms. "I won that round against you."

"I hate being reminded of that." Drell said.

Sabrina giggled.

Drell glared to her. "It's worth a shot..." he then set the jar down.

"Lucinda, you get over here right now!" Salem demanded to his granddaughter. "LUCINDA!"

Lucinda sighed and walked over. "What is it now, Grandpa Salem?"

"Change Jackson back right now!" Salem told her.

"What if I don't want to?" Lucinda sounded snarky and not as good as she used to be when she was a little witchling.

"Do it now or else I'll make you join your grandfather as a cat." Drell threatened with an evil smirk.

"Y-You wouldn't." Lucinda said, scared.

"Don't tempt me..." Drell smirked to her.

Lucinda gulped, she then looked down to the jar and zapped her pointer finger to it.

Jackson was then human again and was on his knees, then stood up. "This is so freaky..."

"Jackson, you have to wake up, darling." Sabrina told her pure mortal son.

"Wake up?" Jackson asked.

"Because you're having a dreeeeeeeaaam..." Sabrina swished her arms to him.

"Why are you swishing your arms, Mom?" Jackson asked.

"Help me out here." Sabrina said to her husband.

"Your mother is right, Jackson, this all just a dreeeeeeeaaam." Harvey said.

"It doesn't feel like a dream..." Jackson said.

"Oh, look, you have a test!" Sabrina pointed with her finger which made a school desk with paper on it appear in the middle of the room.

Jackson walked over to the desk and sat on it. "What's the test on?"

"Cryptozoology." Harvey made up.

"'Compare and contrast a jackalope with a jack rabbit and antelope'?" Jackson sounded lost. "I haven't studied for this and where's my pencil."

Salem and Harvey made a buzzer sound.

"Time's up!" Sabrina took the paper and ripped it up.

"I just started!" Jackson pouted.

"Oh, are you kidding?" Sabrina cooed to her son. "You've been here for hours!"

"This must be a dream." Jackson said before he closed his eyes.

"Of course it is..." Salem hopped on the desk, looking to Jackson in his sapphire eyes.

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't like this dream... There's too many talking cats... I hope I wake up soon."

"To wake up, you must go to sleep." Sabrina said.

"That makes no sense, Mom." Jackson pouted.

"That's because it's a dreeeeaaam..." Sabrina swished her arms again.

Harvey then did the same with a smile. Jackson simply shrugged and went to sleep, wanting to get out of this dream. He went on the floor and curled up. Sabrina and Harvey whispered to him in soothing tones. Soon enough, Jackson fell asleep.

"It worked." Sabrina smiled.

"You then better get him to his room." Drell whispered.

"'Scuse us a sec..." Sabrina gently lifted Jackson with her pointer finger.

Harvey then left with his witch wife to send Jackson to his bed.

"So, is Atticus ready for the election?" Salem whispered to Drell.

"He's freshening up at home as we speak." Drell whispered back as Sabrina and Harvey left back home.

"Great, he needs to make sure that neither himself or Akito slip-up." Salem whispered back.

"Right." Drell nodded.

"I'm bored..." Lucinda walked away.

"Wait just a minute!" Salem followed his granddaughter. "You and me need to have a talk, young lady!"

"I should have seen that coming." Lucinda said.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble, young lady!" Salem scolded.

Drell rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Teenagers..."

"Can I go now?" Penelope groaned.

"We just got here." Drell glared to her.

"UGH!" Penelope gripped her hair.

"Just behave yourself." Drell told his daughter.

"Ugh, I wish Uncle Skippy were here..." Penelope sighed, rolling her eyes.

Drell looked at the clock tower as it ticked closer and closer. "Atticus Fudo, where are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Atticus was in his bedroom, getting himself ready. "Better get going." he then said before going to get Akito.

Akito was pacing back and forth in his room, biting his nails.

"You okay, Akito?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, getting there, Dad!" Akito called with a nervous chuckle.

"Akito, calm down; you're going to do great." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Akito sighed.

"You want anything?" Atticus offered "You look shook up..."

Akito shrugged. "Glass of water?"

Atticus nodded and decided to get that for him.

Akito sighed. "I hope nothing bad happens before the meeting."

"Nothing bad will happen." Scruffy assured him.

"Then why don't I feel so good?" Akito groaned, holding his stomach.

"Maybe ya ate some chocolate..." Scruffy pouted. "That makes me feel sick."

"I think I'm just nervous that my stomach is turning, but not so much for me to be sick." Akito said.

"Ugh... Worst feeling..." Scruffy shuddered. 

"Problem, my boy?" a female voice asked.

Akito turned his head an glared to see Lezarah in a child form. "What're you doing here?" 

"Just checking on you..." Lezarah leaned over him to be seductive.

'Give it up, you old hag." Akito said.

"Can't make it to the realm if you fall asleep." Lezarah backed up. "'Fluffy clouds and counting sheep, Make this worthless Wiccan into a deep sleep'!" 

Akito dodged the spell and brought out a magical shield. The blast bounced off Akito's shield and was about to hit Lezarah. Lezarah luckily down down in time, dodging the magic blast, then glared to Akito.

"How did you escape that prison?" Akito asked.

"I have my ways..." Lezarah smirked.

"I oughta have the council turn you into a cat for 100 years..." Akito glared.

"That is, if your daddy wins the election and doesn't fail thanks to you." Lezarah guilt tripped.

"Don't listen to her, Akito; she's just trying to guilt trip you!" Scruffy told him.

Lezarah snapped her fingers and made the dog's ears tie over his muzzle. Scruffy muffled and struggled.

"I won't hear any lies from you, Lezarah." Akito glared before using his magic to untie his pups ears.

Scruffy smiled and stretched a little, then came over to Lezarah's side and lifted one of his legs.

"Whoa! Hey, put me down, you mutt!" Lezarah glared.

Scruffy chuckled, ignoring her protests.

"Toss her here." Akito chuckled to his puppy.

"You got it." Scruffy chuckled before tossing the evil witch towards his master.

Lezarah screamed. Akito laughed as they made the evil witch miserable. And where this went on for a while until finally; they sent her back to the prison she was sent to.

"Dang..." Lezarah grumbled as she folded her arms, sitting next to Jezebelda and Katrina.

"Let me guess, your plan failed, right?" Jezebelda asked with a smirk.

"Stuff it." Lezarah snarled.

"And I thought you were the hopeless one." Katrina said to Jezebelda with a smirk as well.

"One more word out of you and you are grounded." Jezebelda glared.

Katrina angrily pouted. "I'm all grown up and I'm still stuck in the Loony Bin."

While they were bickering, Akito was now calmed down, no longer nervous about the challenge.

"How do ya feel?" Scruffy asked.

"A little better." Akito said with a smile.

Atticus came back into the room with a glass of water for his son.

Akito smiled, then took the glass. "Thanks, Dad."

Atticus smiled back. "It's gonna be okay, buddy."

Akito then drank from the glass.

"I know, I was a little nervous before." Akito said.

"Try not to worry about it so much, that can make you sick," Atticus warned. "Dress nicely though, the council is strict on their dress code."

Akito nodded. "Can I use a spell?"

"If you want." Atticus smiled in approval. "Just don't dilly dally."

"Thanks, Dad." Akito felt very confident now.

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

Akito hugged him.

Atticus then hugged back. "So proud of you."

In the Netherworld, the witches and warlocks were meeting and gathering into the council building, there was still time until it would start. Atticus and Akito entered the building, ready for the challenges.

"Watch where you're going!" a dark blonde girl scoffed, then glared to Akito. "Excuse me!" 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry..." Akito blinked as he saw he ran into a girl with a white shirt with green sleeves, purple Capri pants, and black shoes. 

"Oh... Never mind..." the girl then smiled dreamily. "It was my fault..." she batted her eyelashes to him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I really have to go." Akito said, passing her.

"Won't you stay with me?" the blonde girl smiled.

"PORTIA!" a sharp female voice called. "STOP TALKING WITH THE ENEMY!"

The blonde girl blinked, then rushed over. 

"Why does that girl seem familiar?" Akito mumbled to himself, scratching his head slightly.

Skippy grunted as he was carrying a table and set it down, panting heavily.

Drell looked to that, then afar, then turned to Skippy again. "Put it back there somewhere." 

Skippy rolled his eyes, then grunted as he picked up the table and dragged the table again.

"Shouldn't we leave, Dad?" Penelope asked.

"I have to be here to arrange the ceremony and watch the performances." Drell said.

"Ugh..." Penelope flopped in the middle of the floor. "I am going to DIE of boredom!"

"Oh, come on, no, you're not." Drell said.

"Why am I here...?" Penelope whined and flopped against the table. "Skippy, get me out of here..."

Skippy yawned heavily and looked even more tired than ever before.

"Brat keep ya up, huh?" Drell asked.

Skippy frowned at the term, but nodded.

"That's what kids will do to ya." Drell said.

Skippy whimpered and nodded, looking like he was about to cry.

"When is the election supposed to start anyway?" Penelope asked.

Drell checked the time. "Oh, I'm afraid we have another hour."

Penelope groaned. "I wanna go home..."

"Your Uncle Skippy wants to go home, but you don't hear him whinin'." Drell folded his arms.

"That's because he can't speak anymore!" Penelope reminded him.

"YOLO." Drell shrugged.

Penelope groaned and banged her head against the table. "Somebody please just burn me at the stake..."

The hour went by faster than anyone knew it. Drell did a headcount as more witches and warlocks came in. Skippy sniffled and started to cry.

"It's okay, Skippy, that baby isn't here." Penelope told her 'uncle'.

Skippy pouted to her, then cried even louder. He had been crying because he missed the baby. Luckily for him; his baby appeared and flew in. Skippy looked and smiled, then stood up with his arms out. The baby still had a weak wing, so she tumbled against her father, knocking him down again. Skippy looked dizzy, then shook his head and smiled down to the baby gargoyle witchling hybrid.

"Huh, look at that, she was able to get here." Penelope said.

"ANGELA!!!" Drell called.

Scootaloo cooed and giggled, sitting on her father's stomach as he lay flat on the floor.

"You called?" Angela asked, appearing with the rest of the kids.

Drell walked over, carrying Scootaloo and shoving her into the female gargoyle's hands. "Take your hatchling and go... This ceremony's reserved... Witches and warlocks ONLY!"

"I know, but Scootaloo really missed her daddy." Angela said.

Skippy pouted, holding his hands out. Scootaloo whined and cried, holding her hands out to him.

"Rules are rules." Drell glared.

"Never anger a mother..." Angela glared back. "I will do something horrible to you... Worse than you can ever do to someone smaller and weaker than you..."

"Then again, some rules are meant to be looked over." Drell said nervously.

"Thank you." Angela firmly said.

Skippy came over to meet his mate and hatchlings, then looked around, pouting that he was unable to see his youngest child.

"Peek-A-Boo!" Scootaloo came out from under his hat and looked down to him with a smile.

Skippy looked up in surprise, then smiled to her. 

"Smart move, Dad." Penelope smiled.

"Okay, just for that, you're babysitting." Drell took Scootaloo in his hands. "Come 'ere, Squirt."

Scootaloo giggled as she was picked off her father's fluffy head and then handed to her god-sister. 

"I hate myself." Penelope groaned.

Drell laughed and walked off, putting his hands together. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, we're about to begin!" 

All the witches and warlocks took their seats and sat down.

"Ooh, I love the feeling of anticipation rushing and flowing through my blood veins!" Drell beamed. 

"Can we start already?" Penelope asked.

"That's enough, young lady..." Drell scolded. "Now stop it... Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"NO!" Penelope begged.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're about ready..." Drell said, then conjured himself up a chair and sat down, tapping the microphone. "This thing on?" 

Everyone covered their ears from the feedback.

"I guess that's a yes..." Drell chuckled, then cleared his throat. "Welcome to the Netherworld Witches Council Elections!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"For those who don't know, I'm Drell, the Head of the Witches Council, and those who don't know GET OUT OF THE ROCK YOU LIVE UNDER!" Drell introduced before growling, then smiled once he saw he scared some people. "Thank you... Thank you... Your tingling spines warm my heart." 

"Get on with it!" Penelope shouted.

Drell glared at his daughter. Penelope ducked down then.

Drell then smirked. "Folks, I'd like to introduce you to my little Penelopepuss..." 

"Hello, everyone." Penelope said, embarrassed.

"Aww... Ain't she a doll?" Drell came beside Penelope and wrapped his arm around her. "I just love my little Henny Penny... Yes, I do... YES, I DO!" he then kissed her right on the forehead. "Mwah!"

"Dad, can you please get on with the election and stop embarrassing me?" Penelope asked.

"You going to behave?" Drell asked, putting his hand over the microphone.

Penelope sighed. "I'll try..."

Drell ruffled up her strawberry blonde hair, then took his hand off. "Now then, let's meet our competitors... The Wiccan of the Sea and my metaphorical son: Atticus Fudo!" 

Everyone cheered as he entered with Akito.

"Very nice... Very nice..." Drell smiled. 

Atticus and Akito smiled and waved to the crowd.

"A surprising entry," Drell looked at the cards he had. "Cassandra Shadowmend!"

A familiar brown-haired woman with emerald green eyes came in with the dark blonde haired girl from earlier and they waved to the crowd as there was light applause. 

"Oh, no, this isn't good, I met her more like bumped into her." Akito whispered to his dad.

Atticus looked over and recognized the brown-haired woman instantly. "Cassandra?!"

"Surprised to see me, Wiccan boy?" Cassandra glanced at him. 

"You two know each other?" Akito asked.

"It's a long story..." Atticus snarled under his breath.

"Like you have a chance of winning..." Cassandra walked away, smiling evilly to her competition. "Come, Portia."

The dark blonde haired girl looked to Akito with a small smile and waved. Akito waved back, but stoically.

"PORTIA!" Cassandra hissed.

Portia winced, then went after the woman she was with.

"Let's hope that she doesn't get too friendly with you." Atticus whispered to his son.

Akito shrugged and nodded.

"And finally, the last entry," Drell then announced and did a double take. "MARLA SABERHAGEN!?"

A tall and thin witch woman with dark hair and lime-green eyes in a scarlet dress walked out with Lucinda. 

'That's Lucinda's mother?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Um, hey, Marla," Salem greeted. "Where's Annabelle?"

"I decided I wanted to enter the election and Lucinda's going under my training." Marla told the cat.

"Ooh, boy... I smell trouble..." Salem mumbled.

"What kind of trouble?" Emi asked, appearing behind his back.

"GAH!" Salem jumped up and clung to the ceiling, shivering. "Don't do that! It's only funny when I do it!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Emi smiled.

"Sorry about him..." Sabrina looked to Emi as she rested her hands on her tummy, then took a small breath. "Whew!"

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Emi asked, a little worried.

"Yeah," Sabrina chuckled sheepishly. "I think they're playing soccer in there." 

"They?" Emi asked. 'Wait, are you going to have twins?"

"Yeah," Sabrina smiled. "I haven't settled on names yet since we don't know if they'll be boys or girls though." 

"Well, I'm sure whatever names you pick will be perfect." Emi smiled.

"We're still talking about it." Sabrina smiled back.

"Congratulations." Emi said as she then left to take her seat.

"What a nice girl." Sabrina smiled. 

"Oh, Princess Emi, once again; it's a pleasure you could attend the election." Drell said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, Drell..." Emi curtsied to him.

"You gonna be Akito's cheerleader?" Drell then teased with a smirk.

"I may be his girlfriend, but I'm going to be fair to everyone, but yes I will cheer for Akito," Emi said. "And if you laugh; I will use Machoke's strength and hurt you."

"Machoke...?" Drell asked worriedly.

Emi brings out a Machoke and where to Drell's surprise; it looked like a huge human size body guard.

"Oh, that..." Drell grinned nervously, with a sweat drop. "Heh... Such a handsome and noble Pokemon you got there, Emi..." 

"Why thank you, he's the strongest Pokemon that I caught; he even defeated an Onix." Emi said.

Drell remembered what an Onix was and became more nervous especially when the Machoke glared at him as if it had heard what he said from inside its Pokeball. "Uh, I'm gonna go over there now!" he said, zipping to the table where Skippy was, falling asleep again. "Skippy, I'm being attacked.

Skippy stood straight up.

Drell grabbed Skippy and placed him right in front of him, using him as a shield. "Okay, ready!" 

Machoke simply scoffed and crossed its arms like a bodyguard while watching the election. Skippy smiled halfway and nervously, then lifted one hand up and bent his fingertips to wave. Machoke waved back.

"Machoke doesn't like those who use their friends as shields." Emi glared at Drell.

Machoke nodded to that to agree with what Emi said.

"Heh..." Drell smiled weakly. 

Atticus took out a Smartphone and filmed Drell's fear, sending it to someone who would enjoy it the most.

It was very late at night and Cherry was leaving a bedroom that was not her own and shut the door. She then felt a buzz in her pocket, then took out her phone and saw the video. "HA!" 

"What is it, Cerise?" Forte asked.

"Dude... Check this out...." Cherry smirked, showing him the video. "It's Drell hiding like a sissy." 

"That is priceless and look at what and who he's hiding from." Forte said.

"Oh, this is the best day of my miserable life..." Cherry leaned against him as they left the house they broke into for a 'dinner date'.

"You think Aunt Cherry is going to love that video?" Akito whispered to his dad.

"I'm sure she's gonna bowl all over." Atticus chuckled, knowing how much his 'sister' hated Drell because of how badly he treated her.

Skippy did a 'shame on you' gesture to Drell and bit his thumb at him.

"Oh, shut up." Drell grumbled.

"Um, Dad, they're waiting for you to announce the first challenge." Penelope whispered to her father.

"Daddy's busy, sweetheart!" Drell grinned nervously.

"But, Dad..." Penelope started.

"Here's my credit card," Drell put it in her hand. "Spend as much as you would like, now GO!"

"Awesome!" Penelope took the card and ran off with a laugh. "FREEDOM!" 

"Um, Drell, everyone is waiting for the first challenge." Emi told him.

Drell looked and saw that both her and his daughter were right. "PENELOPE, GET BACK HERE!"

Penelope hooted and laughed as she escaped.

"I am going to nail that girl's feet to the floor..." Drell growled, then smiled. "Good evening, witches and gentlemen and Salem!"

Everyone cheered, having a feeling that the challenges were finally going to start.

"Would Akito, Lucinda, and Portia please line up in an orderly fashion?" Drell requested.

Akito, Lucinda, and Portia each then lined up orderly.

"Now, we'll need a mortal volunteer..." Drell said. "Penelope, come over here!" he then snapped his fingers.'

"NO! STOP! This isn't fair!" Penelope groaned as she was forced to walk over against her will. "Daddy, I'm a witch ,not a mortal!"

"Not for the next hour." Drell snapped his fingers and drained Penelope of her magic.

"I hate when he does that." Penelope groaned.

"Now, Penelope, stand right over there..." Drell instructed.

Penelope grumbled and cursed as she walked off. Machoke gave Penelope a warning look for her salty language. Penelope bit her lip and her heartbeat increased then, but she smiled nervously.

"Good boy." Emi patted Machoke on the arm.

Machoke smiled to his trainer peacefully.

"Let's get this over with..." Penelope folded her arms.

"The young ones will display the magic that their trainers have taught them by using wands, when you are all ready, you may start, one-by-one." Drell instructed.

Skippy walked over to the wands.

"Oh, allow me, sir." Cassandra smirked, taking the wands, then zapped the red one, walking over to the three witchlings.

Lucinda took the purple one, Portia took the pink one, and Akito took the red one.

"Ready,... And... GO!" Drell commanded.

Lucinda zapped Penelope with her wand and turned Penelope into a croaking frog. 

"Oh, how original." Penelope croaked. She was then changed back to normal.

Portia zapped her wand to Penelope, turning her into an alicorn.

"Ooohhh!" the audience liked that.

"Impressive..." Drell nodded.

Portia smiled bashfully. Akito zapped his wand and then Penelope only grew a tail and nothing special.

"Is that it?" Penelope scoffed, almost sounding offended. "Come on, make me breathe fire!"

"Uh, could I try again?" Akito asked Drell, weakly.

But then after a flash of light, the rest of Akito's spell happened as Penelope was changed into a dragon.

"NO!" Cassandra growled. "That couldn't have happened!"

"I was gonna give the point to Portia, but very impressive, Akito!" Drell smiled and clapped with the audience.

"Um, th-thank you, sir." Akito smiled with a bow.

Emi, Machoke, Skippy, and Penelope all joined in. Akito smiled proudly.

Cassandra lowly growled. "PORTIA!!!"

Portia frowned to her mother and bowed her head.

"You did your best, dear." Marla patted Lucinda gently on the head.

"Thanks, Mom." Lucinda smiled.

"You did great, Akito!" Atticus smiled at his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Akito smiled back.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Portia," Cassandra folded her arms at her daughter. "You almost had them!"

"I'm sorry, Mother..." Portia frowned. 

"At least she did her best Cassandra." Sabrina said.

"She didn't do good enough..." Cassandra snarled. "You're a precious gem to me and I'd hate to see you get shattered."

Portia bowed her head, feeling deeply hurt on the inside. Cassandra then walked off as there was a midnight meal break.


	10. Chapter 10

Portia: If I'm a diamond  
Then why do I feel so rough?  
I'm as strong as a stone

Even that's not enough  
There's something jagged in me  
And I've made such mistakes

I thought that diamonds were hard  
Though I feel I could break  
Would you believe

That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the girl I want to be

I've been told my whole life  
What to do, what to say  
Nobody showed me that

There might be some better way  
And now I feel like I'm lost  
I don't know what to do

The ground is sinking away  
I'm about to fall through  
Would you believe

That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the girl I want to be  
To be the girl I want to be

"I really feel bad for Portia, Dad." Akito frowned.

"Same here, Mom." Lucinda also frowned.

"You two have good hearts..." Atticus gently patted Akito on the back. 

Lucinda sighed. "I thought she was a snob... She bumped into me and she just said excuse me like it was my fault..."

Portia wiped her eyes and walked off, clutching her wand. 

"Maybe we should help her out." Akito said.

"If she'll let us..." Lucinda shrugged.

Skippy came over to the main room and rang a tiny bell.

"Ah... Dinner is served." Drell told the others.

"Great, I'm starved." Cassandra said.

Everybody then met in the dining hall.

"This brings back memories..." Drell said as he sat with Atticu and Mo while their kids went to get food. "Only, I'm not making Cherry's life miserable... I miss that sometimes..." 

"Yeah, well, I don't think Cherry could say the same." Atticus said.

"What's she up to these days anyway?" Drell asked.

"She doesn't say." Mo shrugged.

Forte was looking through a map by moonlight. "The next one is through that door." he then pointed across from them.

Cherry nodded, then broke into the room and bared her fangs. The victim screamed, but the screaming soon died down and Cherry started to drink their blood. 

"Done?" Forte asked.

Cherry came back. "Okay, that should last me a good while."

"All right, let's get home before Simon feeds on his nanny." Forte took her hand.

Cherry took his hand back. "I do wonder how the Council Elections are going..." 

"You want to step in?" Forte asked. "Why?"

"No reason..." Cherry hid a smirk.

"You just wanna watch Drell squirm, don't you?" Forte folded his arms.

"What? No! Shut up..." Cherry sounded denial as a sneaky teenage girl.

"Alright, fine, let's go." Forte sighed, already knowing that was the reason.

Cherry looked long to him, watching him go ahead, then smirked once his back was turned.

Drell was lifting Hilda up and down in his hand like she were a weight.

Hilda giggled and squealed. "Oh, this brings back so many fond memories..."

"Great to see you on my side again..." Drell smiled as he exercised with her as they took their meal break.

Machoke was doing the same thing as it was doing push-ups. Drell looked wary of the strong Pokemon.

"Drell, I'm slipping from your sweaty palms." Hilda warned.

Drell then looked up. "Oh, sorry..." he said, then gently carried Hilda and put her on her feet.

Hilda put her hand on his forehead. "I'll get you some of that suckling pig meat."

"Th-Thanks, Hildy." Drell said.

Hilda kissed his cheek, then went to the buffet table.

"You can't mess up," Cassandra warned Portia. "It's important that we win this so then I'll be the Queen of All Witches like my Aunt Enchantra." 

"Yes, Mother." Portia said softly.

"Sheesh, she's just like how Diamond Tiara's mother treated her." Atticus told his son.

"Really?" Akito asked.

"Oh, you remember the story I told you about how Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom got their cutie marks?" Atticus prompted. "We found out that Diamond Tiara's mother was a lot worse than she was and was even bullying her daughter."

"That's why Diamond Tiara was such a sour puss princess all the time..." Akito realized then.

"Yep, that was until she stood up to her mother." Atticus smiled.

"Well, maybe Portia can do the same to Cassandra..." Akito said.

"We'll just have to see." Atticus sighed.

"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy~..." Salem wandered around, then saw a fresh sardine. "Oh, yes!"

Suddenly the fish turned into a carrot.

"NOOO!" Salem yelled out.

A white rabbit in a purple neckerchief smirked. "You snooze you lose, hairball."

"Mephista..." Salem growled. "Make that fish delicious again!"

"I don't know; I think it looks better this way." Mephista smirked.

Salem hissed.

"Oh, bring it, Pussycat!" Mephista challenged.

The carrot was then changed back into a fish.

"That's better." Patch's voice said.

This caused for Mephista to gulp.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." Salem chuckled.

Patch chased after Mephista.

"CASSANDRA!" Mephista yelped as he hopped away like a true rabbit.

Patch continued to chase Mephista while dodging blasts of magic.

"Why meee...?" Mephista groaned.

"So, um, did Mephista break some rule and got cursed to be turned into a rabbit for 100 years?" Atticus asked the powerful warlock.

"I actually don't know," Drell shrugged. "I was probably out of town then, I just know that Enchantra handed him down to Cassandra, so whether he's an actual familiar or a cursed wizard or warlock is up to interpretation, I guess.'

"Get back here, you fur ball!" Patch growled at Mephista.

"Make him stop!" Mephista begged as he kept hopping away.

"I just know that mortals are fools when they think rabbit's feet are lucky." Drell then said with a smirk.

"Oh, gee, really? I wouldn't have guessed!" Mephista glared.

Drell laughed. "Run, Little Bunny Foo Foo!"

Mephista even accidentally bumped into Machoke and got scared silly and hopped off for his life; not caring where he went. Machoke snarled, about to go after the rabbit.

"No." Emi told her Pokemon. "That meany's been through enough already, but if he tries anything funny, you can get him."

Machoke then nodded and stood his ground, obeying her.

Cherry walked into the council room with a smirk. Akito screamed.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Something's wrong with Aunt Cherry!" Akito pointed to his aunt who had a rare smile on her face.

"Oh, that's just your Aunt Cherry smirking because of the video we sent her." Atticus told his son.

"I did..." Cherry folded her arms. "That made my night."

"I see your fangs..." Akito shuddered.

"Your uncle and I had a dinner date." Cherry explained.

"Positive or negative this time?" Atticus asked.

"Positive..." Cherry gestured to her fangs. 

"I'm so glad you'll never bite any of us." Akito smiled nervously.

"Oh, you think so?" Cherry teased.

"You scare me sometimes, Aunt Cherry." Akito said.

"Thank you." Cherry said.

Akito eyed his aunt strangely. "That wasn't a compliment..."

"Whatever, Baby Atticus..." Cherry walked off to get some food.

"Stop calling him that!" Atticus groaned.

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry said.

"Maybe the video worked a little too much." Akito said.

"Your Aunt Cherry's a mystery that not even I can solve." Atticus sighed.

Skippy swished a spoon around in a bowl, then picked up the spook in front of Baby Scootaloo. He then made goofy faces, he crossed his eyes, stuck his tongue out, and puckered his lips. And which made Scootaloo giggle at her father's silliness. Skippy smiled, then fed her her food. The entire meal time went great.

Machoke saw Akito coming over to Emi not seeing him before it got in his way crossed arms like a bodyguard while looking down at him.

"Uhh...." Akito blinked, a little overwhelmed.

Emi turned her head. "Down, Machoke, he's okay."

Machoke let the boy pass.

"Where'd you get him?" Akito asked.

"I caught him while I was on one of my usual secret walks and where I saw Machoke train himself with boulders." Emi said.

"Interesting..." Akito sat across from her. "How's your food?"

"It's okay..." Emi shrugged with a small smile. "Nice transmorgification with the dragon by the way."

"Thanks, it was actually suppose to be a Flygon, but I guess a dragon is better than nothing at all." Akito said.

Machoke then brought out some weights and began to lift them up which caused him to flex his muscles.

"I'm so glad you're not egotistical with your muscles..." Emi sighed at her strong Pokemon.

"Me too..." Akito chuckled. "How's Ash doing?"

"He's doing great." Emi smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Akito then asked if Ash had one with a smirk, having a strong feeling.

"Actually, yes." Emi said.

"Is it Selena?" Akito guessed.

"Her name is Serena." Emi said.

"So I'm right?" Akito smirked.

"Yeah... I think she's better for Ash than Misty was..." Emi admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I liked Misty, but I think Serena's a much better match."

"Did they know each other when they were younger?" Akito asked, referring to Ash and Serena.

"Yeah," Emi nodded. "They went to Professor Oak's summer camp together. Serena got lost from her group and was all alone in the woods. She got hurt by a wild Poliwag. Luckily, Ash was there and he found her and helped her."

"That was very noble and kind of him." Akito smiled.

"She never forgot it," Emi continued with a smile. 

"Did you go to the summer camp too?" Akito asked.

Emi frowned and shook her head. "I was too young at the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Akito said.

"It's alright, anyway, Serena even tried to find Ash." Emi said.

"Did he give her something?" Akito asked.

"A handkerchief." Emi replied.

"Let me guess; he tied it on her injured leg, right?" Akito asked. "That kind of reminds me when I did the same thing for you."

Emi smiled bashfully. "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"Yep, sure sounds like it." Meowth smiled.

"Meowth, did you follow Emi here?" Akito asked.

"Uhh... No?" Meowth smiled innocently.

"What is with you?" Akito asked the naturally speaking Pokemon.

"Well I just wanted to come along." Meowth said.

"He's kinda clingy." Emi added in.

"I think he likes ya or something." Akito chuckled.

"Kinda like you?" Meowth teased.

They both then looked above him as Machoke's shadow overshadowed over him.

"Uh, what?" Meowth asked, then scratched his face with his paw. "Do I got somethin' on my face?"

Akito and Emi shook their heads.

"Is my gold metal on my forehead broken?" Meowth asked.

Akito and Emi shook their heads again.

"Is there a super strong and powerful Pokemon that can beat me into a pulp in an instant right behind me?" Meowth asked.

Akito and Emi then nodded their heads.

"Uh-oh." Meowth said before looking behind him to see Machoke glaring down at him; not finding him sneaking along with them at all nice.

"Deja vu." Akito muttered with a light chuckle.

'How do you mean?" Emi asked.

"Uh, long story,' Akito said. "When I was a kid and ended up in this world where kids go to masked wrestling school, I accidentally brought back this bad guy with my friend Rikochet."

"Oh, Akito, you didn't!" Emi gasped.

"Unfortunately, I did, but it was only because another new friend of mine, The Flea, dared me and Rikochet to do it." Akito told her.

"Oh, boy..." Emi sighed. "That sounds exhausting."

"Tell me about it..." Akito rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He was still sneaky when I decided we visit them for one summer vacation before we went to Enchancia for the first time."

"Cool." Emi smiled.

The bell was rung again, telling them that meal time was over. Skippy looked to the others and then bowed his head as he walked with Drell and Penelope back to the main room.

"We have to go." Atticus told Akito as he passed his table.

"Okay, Dad, I'm coming," Akito told him before looking back at Emi. "Well, I better get going."

"I understand..." Emi said to him. "Good luck to your dad."

"Thanks." Akito smiled.

Emi then held him back and kissed him suddenly. And where Akito didn't hesitate as he kissed her back. There seemed to be fireworks sparking around the two of them.

"Oh, boy..." Salem muttered as Hilda carried him. "Sparks are flying."

"Those two are definitely meant to be." Hilda smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Salem muttered. "Just no mushy stuff..."

"Okay, okay." Hilda said.

"Blech..." Salem grunted. "Where's Zelda anyway?"

"Her students have a final exam tomorrow," Hilda walked off with the black cat. "Poor Zelly, she's so lonely... I wish she would get a boyfriend instead of focusing on work all the time."

"Hey, she is who she is." Salem shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess..." Hilda sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"All right!" Drell called to the others. "This challenge is a scavenger hunt. You will all go out into the Netherworld forest near the gray area where things aren't always as they appear. You will each be given a list of ingredients and you must collect these items before the sand runs out of the hourglass. You will bring your magic student with you and you will meet back for the third and final challenge!"

All three electors nodded their heads, understanding.

"Good..." Drell said, then turned his head. "OPEN THE DOORS!"

Skippy grunted and panted as he pulled on a string to open the very large and heavy doors. Machoke came over and helped out Skippy and simply pulled the string, opening the doors completely. Skippy then panted and took off his hat, fanning his face and gave a thankful smile to the strong Pokemon. Machoke simply gave a soldier salute right back.

Atticus, Akito, Lucinda, Marla, Cassandra, and Portia then left. It was all up to fate and the clock was now ticking as the doors then closed. Skippy panted and wheezed, then got himself a glass of water, about to drink it.

"Oh, thanks, Skippy." Drell took the glass. "I didn't even ask for a glass of water, but you're too kind..." he then drank the water right in front of him.

Machoke simply glared at the strong warlock before giving Skippy a glass of water. Skippy looked nearly dead, then drank the water, glugging it down. Machoke smiled at him, but then glared at Drell again. Drell ducked behind the table, visibly shaking as sweat beaded down his face. Machoke simply rolled his eyes and walked right past the strong warlock; not even bothering with him.

"Phew!" Drell wiped his forehead, then flinched and turned once he heard light snickering.

Cherry stood by him with a satisfied and rather sinister smirk.

"Don't get too comfortable." Drell glared.

"Okay." Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

Drell simply rolled his eyes, not wanting to speak to her right now especially with Machoke around.

"Hiiii, Dwell, I missed yoooou..." Cherry cooed, then pinched his cheeks. "Coochy, coochy, coochums!"

"Cherry, please, not now." Drell gritted through his teeth.

Cherry giggled and tickled his chin to make him mad, knowing he wouldn't do anything about it. Drell snapped his fingers, shrinking Cherry. Cherry screamed and yelped as she was shrunk down in size. Drell towered over her then. Cherry looked up and tried to run from him. Drell then grabbed Cherry and put her in a jar and sealed the top, but remembered air holes.

"Let me out!" Cherry hit the glass.

"Oh, and why should I?" Drell glared.

"Ahem!" Emi cleared her voice.

"Uh-oh." Drell said.

"Now you're in trouble." Cherry smirked.

"Drell, what do you think you're doing?" Emi put her hands on her hips firmly. 

"She kept making fun of me." Drell pouted.

"Cherry, is this true?" Emi asked.

"Um... Well... I..." Cherry looked nervous.

Drell lifted his pointer finger with a smirk.

"Drell, let her speak." Emi glared.

"Just checking." Drell withdrew his hand.

"Cherry...?" Emi folded her arms.

Cherry pouted. "I guess I was teasing him a little..."

"A little?" Emi asked, crossing her arms.

"Heh..." Cherry chuckled nervously, then her eyes widened. "Please don't make one of your Pokemon thingies hurt me..." 

"I think you owe Drell an apology." Emi said, sounding like the oldest one between the three of them despite being the youngest.

"What if I don't want to?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, Machoke!" Emi called.

Machoke walked over and cracked his knuckles.

"I think this is better than turning you into a mouse and eating you." Drell held the jar up with a dark smirk.

"You can't do that to me..." Cherry sweated fearfully.

"Apologize to him now." Emi told her.

Drell smirked this time. Machoke glared at the jar, firmly.

"Sorry!" Cherry forced herself to say.

"That's close enough," Emi said. "Now Drell, let her out of the jar and turn back to normal size.*

"Fine..." Drell groaned, he then put the jar down and stepped back, zapping his pointer finger which made Cherry turn back to normal size and now out of the jar after a poof of smoke. 

Cherry coughed and waved away the smoke.

"Now let's get back to our seats." Emi said.

Machoke nodded, leaving with the Pokemon Princess. Drell smirked, folding his arms to Cherry and chuckled darkly.

"Shut up..." Cherry mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Netherworld Forest...

"Okay, the ingredients say we need a unicorn horn, pond scum, dragon drool, egg shells, and a tooth." Atticus said to Akito.

"What kind of tooth?" Akito asked.

Atticus squinted his eyes to the print. "It doesn't say..."

"Hm... Well, I hope whatever tooth we find works..." Akito said.

"I hope so too." Atticus nodded.

They then saw they were closer to a bubbling and toxic looking pond.

"Would this be the second ingredient?" Akito asked.

"It's closer to us." Atticus suggested. "We better get it out of the way."

Akito shrugged, then came over to the pond. "Yuck!"

"Well, no one said this was going to be easy." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Akito pinched his nose. 

Atticus squirmed slightly as he reached over then collected the pond scum into a goblet. 

"BOO!" a voice yelled.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped as he nearly stumbled.

"DAD!" Akito cried.

"I'm okay, Akito." Atticus said before looking to his son.

"Oh, thank Cadence..." Akito smiled.

Atticus came back over, then walked with Akito as they collected the glowing pond scum.

"Darn..." Cassandra growled as she was disguised as an owl with Portia on a branch.

"Mother, can't we just leave them alone?" Portia frowned to her mother.

"Are you kidding?! No way! Those losers must not win!" Cassandra told her daughter.

"Mom, you're acting like a child..." Portia frowned.

Cassandra glared. "I can't do this without you..."

"Mother, I thought you became friends with Sabrina Spellman and the others after you guys graduated high school together..." Portia pouted.

"That was only a ploy," Cassandra glared. "Sabrina still must pay for winning that Golden Wand Award at the Witch Academy and shared it with that other half-witch, Nicole Candler... We're both related to Enchantra and that is why we must WIN!"

"But Mother..." Portia tried to decline.

"Silence," Cassandra hissed, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "Remember what I taught you: Eyes on the prize."

Portia frowned and gave in.

"Now come on, we have to stop those wannabes!" Cassandra said as she started to fly off.

Portia watched her mother, then sighed sadly, and flew after her.

"One ingredient down, four ingredients to go." Akito said.

"This is so gross..." Atticus winced at the ingredient of dragon drool.

"You can say that again." Akito said.

Atticus and Akito looked up to see they were about to go into a cave. They poked their heads in and then saw a massive dragon that was fast asleep. There were burned scorches all around with piles of bones.

"I wonder who these bones used to belong to." Atticus whispered.

Akito gave a small gulp. "Well, Dad... Go get the drool..." he said, very weakly and frightened.

"Are you kidding?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, sorry." Akito whispered.

The two of them both quietly went inside the cave. The sleeping dragon seemed to move slightly. Akito and Atticus held each other then in alarm.' The dragon then turned over the other way, but still sleeping. Akito and Atticus quietly breathed in relief, then continued. 

As soon as they got to the dragon, they were ready to get its drool. Atticus and Akito winced as they took out the other goblet to carry the dragon drool. Portia poked her head in, she then took out a special planet and crushed it in her hands and carried the remains in her hands and she took a deep breath, blowing the remains to the dragon's direction, then hid away. The dragon sniffled in its sleep.

"Okay, I think we have enough." Atticus said as soon as the goblet was filled with the dragon drool.

"I wonder what this is all for..." Akito said.

"Based on my memory, it's gonna be a potion for the final challenge." Atticus replied.

The dragon sniffled, then stood up behind them as they talked.

The father and son then heard the dragon sounding like it was about to sneeze. "Oh... No..."

The dragon then sneezed instantly and its eyes opened up, it then glared to the intruders and snarled. After covering up the top of the goblet, Atticus and Akito ran out of the cave. Atticus firmly glared as he then left with Akito. Portia was about to walk off, but her mother held her back.

"We're gonna get these ingredients our own way..." Cassandra took out her wand from her teenage days.

"Mother, they say we can't use our magic unless for absolute emergency!" Portia cried.

'Mother knows best, Portia..." Cassandra said before she waved her wand and collected the ingredients in their collection, then ran off to make it back to the council building.

Portia sighed, then ran after her mother. 

Unknown to any of them, they were all being watched by the council through a crystal ball.

"Didn't count for me on bringing my crystal ball..." Drell said as he sat in his seat, looking to the audience for commentary.

"Are you going to punish Cassandra?" Salem asked.

"We'll see, Furball, we'll see." Drell replied.

They continued to look through the crystal ball as Atticus and Akito continued their way to the next ingredient.

"I hope whatever tooth we find will fit the recipe." Akito said.

Atticus and Akito stopped as they saw a unicorn which was what they needed for their first ingredient.

"Oooohhh..." their eyes glowed to the majestic unicorn who was eating from a garden.

The unicorn was munching on some grass and appeared to have bandages on its horn.

"I wonder why it's wearing a cast." Akito wondered.

"I don't know, maybe we should find out." Atticus said.

Akito and Atticus then stealthed as the unicorn ate its late night snack.

"Um, excuse me...?" Akito spoke up.

The unicorn looked up, then glared firmly at Akito.

"I was just wondering if--" Akito was about to ask.

The unicorn then rammed Akito and threw him back against the trees. "Go away!"

"Whoa, calm down, we don't want any trouble." Atticus said, trying to calm the unicorn down.

"That's right," Akito said as he got off the tree. "We just want to know what happened to your horn."

The unicorn glared to them, snorting.

Another unicorn came to the unicorn's side. "Violetta, what is it?"

"The humans are hunting me again!" the female unicorn replied. "You know what happened last time!"

"What did happen?" Akito asked, completely lost.

"Violetta, I don't think these two are the ones that hunted you last time." The other unicorn said.

"I can't risk it..." Violetta sniffled.

"Forgive her," the unicorn looked to the father and son. "But there were these hunters who came over to our garden and they tried to steal our horns in exchange for gold. They broke off Violetta's and that's why she has a cast now, so she hates anybody who isn't like her, except for me."

"Well, we assure you; we weren't going to trade one of your horns for gold." Atticus assured them.

"That's right." Akito nodded.

Violetta glared at them still.

"What, may I ask, are you going to use the horn for if you do get one?" the other unicorn asked.

"We need it for our potion, along with egg shells and a tooth, don't know what kind of tooth though." Akito told them.

"Oh, is it time for the Witches Council elections already?" the other unicorn smiled. "That's why that little witchling wanted Caspian's horn."

"You know that evil witch?" Akito asked.

"She seemed more mischievous than evil..." the other unicorn said. "Her name was Lucy or something."

"Lucinda," Atticus said then. "She's Salem Saberhagen's granddaughter."

"That's it..." the other unicorn said.

"I actually liked her... She seemed like a little prankster, but she seemed nicer than those hunting wizards who came by me last year." Violetta pouted.

"Is there anything we can do to make up for what those wizards did to you last year?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid the pain in my horn won't go away..." Violetta sighed. 

Akito walked over to the female unicorn gently, then put his hand up. "Could I at least pet you?"

Violetta bowed her head and shut her eyes. "I'm so so sorry for being mean..."

"It's alright, girl..." Akito soothed, then stroked the unicorn, which made a glow appear suddenly and he withdrew his hand suddenly.

The glow shined over the female unicorn instantly.

"Huh?" Violetta askd, then her bandages fell from her horn. "Xander, the pain is gone!" she beamed to the male unicorn.

"It is?" the male unicorn asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Violetta smiled.

"Violetta, your horn, it's healed." Xander smiled.

"But how?" Violetta wondered, then smiled to the father and son. "Oh, this is a happy day! What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Well... You could give us a horn..." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Well... Sadly... A friend of ours was shot for her horn and she's no longer with us, but... Here..." Violetta pushed over a striped horn over to them. "Take good care of it and make sure it's put into good use."

"Oh, we couldn't." Atticus said.

"We insist..." Xander smiled.

"Well then, thank you." Akito smiled back.

"Take care and good luck at the election." Violetta said.

"Yes, good day, my friends." Xander added.

Akito and Atticus waved as they then left with the horn.

"Now all we need is egg shells and a tooth of some kind." Atticus said.

"Does it specify what kind of eggs?" Akito asked.

"Just says 'egg shells'..." Atticus said. "I really hope any kind of whatever we use will be good enough."

"Maybe we should have put what kind of egg shells and tooth that they need in the ingredients." Drell said while watching what was going on through the crystal ball.

"Why didn't you?" Hilda asked.

"Sorry, but it's an old family recipe," Drell shrugged. "My mother used griffin egg shells and I had a loose tooth once and it fell into her cauldron."

"Oh, no, so if they get two ingredients wrong?" Hilda asked.

"It's hard to say..." Drell shrugged. "I think it could work either way... My mother never changed the ingredients ever since my grandmother gave it to her."

"Whew, that's good to know." Hilda sighed.

"Sorry..." Drell smiled nervously with a shrug. "Heh... You know my mother was always so stubborn."

"That she was, is, and always will be." Hilda agreed.

They then continued to watch and see how everything was going.

Cassandra and Portia were then running back to the council building.

"Mother, slow down!" Portia cried.

"Come on, Portia!" Cassandra glared back at her daughter. "I can't help it if you're a slowpoke!"

"I think it's time karma does its magic on her." Drell glared.

As if on cue, Cassandra tripped over a root and lost all the ingredients they got by magic.

Portia stepped back and winced. "Oh, no, the ingredients!"

"That's what you're worried about!?" Cassandra glared up at her daughter. "Help me up!"

Portia frowned, then helped her mother up. "If we try to get the ingredients now, we'll be the last ones back."

"Then we'll have to use magic to get them back." Cassandra said before trying to get her wand out.

"I didn't even wanna come here..." Portia frowned.

"Not now, dear... Mommy's working... Now, where's my wand?" Cassandra mumbled as she looked for her wand.

Unknown to them, a raven had flown off with both hers and her daughter's wands.

"Hey, get back here, you overgrown feather duster!" Cassandra glared at the bird.

The raven ignored Cassandra and Portia and flew further and further away with their wands.

"Now what do we do, Mother?" Portia asked.

"Let's just get back at the council building..." Cassandra sounded impatient, then walked off.

Portia frowned, she could see Marla and Lucinda together.

"Sorry we couldn't get the drool, Mom..." Lucinda pouted.

"Oh, that's okay, honey," Marla cooed. "You did your best and that's what really matters."

Lucinda smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Lucy." Marla hugged her daughter.

This made Portia even sadder.


	13. Chapter 13

Drell looked at the time. "Ooh, we're down to half an hour."

Skippy came over with the baby.

"Here, I'll watch her." Drell took Scootaloo in his arms.

Skippy nodded, then excused himself to take a quick smoke break.

"Hey, Squirt," Drell smirked at the baby. "You look just like your daddy, but with wings... Think you can get a date to the prom with a broken wing?"

Scootaloo started to pull on his long hair.

"Oh, get your hands off my hair!" Drell grunted, annoyed and in pain. He then calmed himself down as he saw the mother gargoyle glaring at him. "Nice baby... Sweet baby..."

Angela gently patted Scootaloo on the head. Scootaloo let out a small coo and smile to her mother as she played with Drell's hair and even nibbled on it.

"This is going to be a long day." Drell groaned.

Scootaloo gave him a drooly kiss on the lips.

"Gack!" Drell spit in disgust, glaring at the baby.

Scootaloo then blew a bubble from her mouth and the bubble landed on the top of his nose. Drell stared at it, then winced as it popped and he looked gratefully annoyed.

"Can you please take her back so I can pay attention to what's going on?" Drell asked Angela.

"Come on, Scoots," Angela picked up her baby. "It's time to change you anyway."

"Guh!" Drell suddenly waved the air around him.

Angela walked off with Scootaloo then as Drell looked back to the crystal ball as the half hour was going by quicker in the forest than it did in the council building.

And where Atticus and Akito saw some egg shells next to a griffin which was asleep.

"I'm sure the griffin won't mind..." Atticus whispered. "Those eggs hatched..."

Akito nodded before they both sneaked over and took some egg shells before leaving to get the last ingredient until Akito got an idea.

"Dad, wait, I have an idea." Akito smiled.

"Let me hear it." Atticus smiled back.

"Punch me with an uppercut and knock a tooth out." Akito told his dad.

"Oh, Akito, I couldn't hurt you..." Atticus frowned.

"Go ahead, hit me, I promise I won't tell Mom." AKito said.

"I can't hurt my own son..." Atticus pouted.

"Dad, just hit me, come on, just do it," Akito said. "It's the last ingredient we need is one tooth."

Atticus frowned, then sighed. "I just can't..."

"I wish Mom were here," Akito made his tone cocky. "She gets things done."

"Oh, you always do what your mother says?" Atticus asked.

"I like her better." Akito playfully taunted to make his father willing to harm him in order to get the last ingredient.

"Alright fine, I'll do it, but don't tell your mother I did this." Atticus told him.

"I promise." Akito said.

Atticus took a deep breath, then punched Akito firmly in the face, then winced once he did. "I hope I never have to do that again..." he shuddered, then opened one eye. "You okay, son?"

Akito smiled, then spit out a tooth into his hand. "Neffer bether."

The two of them then ran back to the Witch's Council building once they got all their ingredients. Cassandra and Portia were first, then Akito and Atticus, and finally, Marla and Lucinda.

"TIME!" Drell called, standing straight up.

"Now even though Cassandra and Portia did arrive first," Drell said before showing the evil witch and her daughter's wands. "Since they used magic to cheat; they are disqualified."

"NO!" Cassandra yelled out.

"Yes." Drell glared, then threw their wands over to them.

Cherry then stroked the raven that brought the wands over to Drell.

"And before you say anything, it wasn't your daughter's fault, it was yours." Drell glared at Cassandra as if he knew what she was thinking and knew what she was going to say.

"It is so her fault..." Cassandra glared to her daughter. "Your father would be so ashamed if he were here right now."

Portia felt deeply hurt on the inside and bowed her head, shutting her eyes. Cassandra and Portia then took their seats since they were disqualified.

"Spoiled brat..." Drell grumbled. "Now then, Atticus, Marla, you will use your ingredients to create a potion in your cauldron and you will feed the remains to your young ones to see what they transform into. The one with the best transformation will become the new head of the council."

They both nodded.

"But first..." Drell said before using his magic and replacing the hole with a brand new tooth in Akito's mouth.

Akito winced, then poked his new tooth and smiled. "Thanks, Drell!"

"No problem, kid." Drell smiled to him.

After that, Atticus and Marla went to get started on their potions. Akito and Lucinda sat in chairs as their magical guardians were making the potion, following the spell instructions they were given. Drell and Cherry then hid a high-five together since Cassandra and Portia were disqualified.

It took a while, but Atticus and Marla were finally finished with their potions.

"All right, commence the potion tasting." Drell said.

Marla shook her spoon in the cauldron, then came over to Lucinda. Lucinda leaned forward and tasted the potion, shuddering a little from the taste, then suddenly, she turned into a dog with angel wings.

"Hmm, very impressive." Drell said.

Akito and Atticus gave polite smiles to Lucinda and Marla. Cassandra snuck up behind Atticus's cauldron and drained all of the potion without being seen, then hid away before anyone could see her.

"Next, please." Drell said.

Atticus came up to his cauldron, then saw it was empty. "It's GONE!"

"What? How can that be?" Akito asked.

"Oh, well, I guess that means that you and Akito can't take your turn then." Cassandra pouted playfully.

"Mother, why did you drain their potion?" Portia asked.

"I did no such thing!" Cassandra said. "Stop lying to your mother, it's not good!"

"But why...?" Portia asked. 

"You should be seen and not heard... "Cassandra glared, then looked to Drell with a sucking up smile. "I guess the Fudos are disqualified too."

"Let your child speak, Cassandra." Drell demanded sharply.

"But--" Cassandra started before her mouth was zipped shout by Drell's magic.

Drell smirked to that. "Now, my child..."

"My mother's been cheating..." Portia confessed, no longer fearing her mother's cold words which felt like daggers to her self-esteem. "She really wants to win... She wants me to win too... I didn't even wanna come here, I wanted to stay home with Daddy, but she wouldn't let me!"

"So, you forced your daughter to come here?!" Drell glared at Cassandra.

Cassandra muffled, struggling to speak. Drell rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Cassandra's mouth was free then. "I wanted to run in the election, the rules state that I needed to bring a young relation I'm teaching magic with me, so I did!"

"Yes, but not by forcing him/her into coming." Drell said.

"It's the best i could do!" Cassandra glared.

"Goodbye, Cassandra." Drell glared back.

"I'm not finished!" Cassandra growled.

"Well, I AM!" Drell then pointed at her, about to zap her to punish her.

However, there was a magic cloud and Cassandra was turned into a mouse in a jar. Portia winced as she held her wand, then looked down to her mother.

"PORTIA!" Cassandra glared at her daughter.

"Thank you for telling the truth, child." Drell smiled.

"Yes, sir..." Portia nodded her head respectively.

"Now as for your turn, Atticus and Akito." Drell said, using his magic to restore the cauldron and the potion.

"Let's try this again." Atticus said.

Akito nodded, then sent a smile to Portia. Portia blushed and smiled to him as she stood next to her trapped mother. Atticus sweated nervously as he stirred up a spoonful, then walked over to Akito and let him taste it where it caused Akito to shudder out of disgust before he was transformed into a Rapidash with blue flame mane and tail along with wings on his back.

"Whoa..." Portia's eyes widened.

"Yow..." Atticus blinked.

The audience was in pure shock. Skippy held his pipe, then gasped so hard that his pipe flew into his mouth and he accidentally swallowed it, he grabbed his throat and hiccuped a bubble.

"Wow, I did not see that one coming." Drell said.

"This is the best thing I've seen all night..." Penelope shook slightly.

Hilda took out a Smartphone and snapped a photo of it, sending it straight to her sister.

"This is AWESOME!" Akito loved his temporary transformation form.

"I think we have a winner!" Drell smiled.

"It's not fair!" Cassandra whined like the bratty teenage girl she used to be.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Drell stood in front of the crowd. "Our new Head of the Witches Council is... Atticus Fudo!"

Everyone cheered and applaud for the new Head of the Witches Council. Atticus smiled to all of them, then bowed respectively. After the transformation wore off, Atticus went to where Drell went to accept his place as Head of the Witches Council.

"I knew you could do it..." Drell said quietly and proudly with a smile to Atticus, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, like a proud father to his brave and daring son.

Atticus smiled back at the strong warlock.

"Atticus." Drell said.

"Hm?" Atticus looked back.

"I wish you were my son." Drell pouted.

"In a way, he kind of is." Hilda said.

"I know..." Drell looked back with a sniffle.

Hilda hugged Drell as happy tears came from both their eyes.

"Uh, so, Atticus," Salem climbed up next to the new head of the council. "Ya think maybe you could decrease my sentence as a cat?"

"Well, I..." Atticus was about to say until Sabrina started to scream bloody murder.

"Oh, Sabrina, I was just kidding!" Salem scoffed.

"Not that..." Sabrina said with widened eyes.

The others looked to her and then saw a small liquid puddle from the blonde witch. That could only mean one thing...


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, dear; does this mean it's time?" Emi asked, having a good idea of what it meant.

Sabrina chewed her lip with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Oh, we gotta go!" Drell said.

"Come on, Salem!" Hilda said as she ran to her niece's side. "Breathe, Sabrina, breathe!"

Sabrina tried her lamaze breathing as Drell and Hilda escorted her out of the Supernatural Realm.

"We'll talk about your sentence later, Salem." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Salem mumbled.

Sabrina held her stomach. "Oh, can't you guys go any faster!?"

"Why not just teleport to the hospital?" Akito asked.

"I'm gonna get you guys for this!" Cassandra popped her head out, then tried to zap Sabrina despite the latter being in labor.

Sabrina screamed, unable to protect herself. However, there came a glowing bubble that cast over Sabrina and the glow bounced off the bubble, then bounced right back at Cassandra, turning her into an insect then.

"Huh?" Cassandra asked. "How in the world?"

Sabrina grunted and screamed.

"I'm afraid we can't get her to a hopsital in time..." Hilda said, conjuring up a wheelchair and put Sabrina to sit inside of it. "One of us has to go and tell Harvey though."

"I didn't think babies came this quickly!" Sabrina cried. "Jackson didn't!"

"Then what are we going to do? They're coming sooner than expected." Emi said.

"THEY!?" Sabrina panicked. "That's right, I'm having twins!"

"We'll have to get Dr. Birkhead." Drell suggested.

"He's still a doctor?" Sabrina asked.

"He was forced to retire after he threw a temper tantrum, so his little brother's filling in for him." Hilda said.

A young boy in a doctor's coat with a kit rushed over after he was called. "Sorry, I'm late... Traffic!"

"He calls that late?" Portia asked.

"All right, Mrs. Spellman, how are we today?" the kid doctor asked.

Sabrina screamed right in his face as she squeezed Drell's hand.

"Sounds like you're in pain." The kid doctor said.

"Tell me about it..." Drell grunted as Sabrina clutched his hand firmly and it was turning red to purple.

"All right, let's get you settled, family only, I'm afraid." the kid doctor said before zapping the council room to be like a hospital.

Hilda texted Zelda about what was going on.

Meanwhile, at a science building...

"All right, Ms. Spellman, you tell us your pitch and we can decide if you're worthy enough to be in our field." a judge said.

"Thank you, sir," Zelda nodded. "So, as you can see, science has its own magic... I make scientific breakthroughs all the time and..." she then heard her cell phone ring, she then took it out and saw a text. 'SABRINA'S WATER BROKE SOS! - Hilda'. She then pouted, unable to focus on what she was saying now. "I-I'm sorry, I need to go..." she told the judge. "Could we reschedule after my course tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here and present, if you leave now, your chances of getting in are slim, Ms. Spellman." the judge said.

Zelda pouted, she looked to her phone, then bowed her head. "I'm sorry... Family comes first..." she said, she then took her leave out of the building and whistled.

A broomstick then flew over to her. Zelda climbed on the broomstick and flew off to make it for Sabrina's big day.

"Did she just fly off on a broomstick?" One of the judges asked.

"I think we've all been staying up too late..." the lead judge said.

"Yeeeaahhh..." the other judges agreed, not knowing how right they were.

Diane was at a campground, sleeping in a tent. She then woke up when she saw a message from one of her sisters-in-law. "Oh, my goodness!" she gasped, then rushed out of her sleeping bag, zappd herself with her pointer finger and dressed in casual clothes and teleported out of her tent.

Edward was making a potion when he suddenly gotten a text from Hilda. "Sabrina's gone into labor..." he muttered, he then looked down at his potion, then froze it to keep it secure and steady and he transported himself away.

Atticus, Akito, Cherry, Forte, and Salem were in the waiting room while Sabrina was being looked after.

Drell came out briefly with his hand throbbing. "I feel like that's unresolved tension..." he winced, clenching his teeth.

"Wow, Sabrina must have one strong grip." Salem said.

"Wanna bet?" Drell smirked.

Harvey yawned as he came over. "Hey, guys, what's all the fuss about?"

"Didn't you get Hilda's text?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, Sabrina's got labor," Harvey shrugged, not understanding what was really going on. "Is she gonna be in the council?"

"No, she doesn't have labor she's going into labor! As in the babies are coming!" Atticus told him.

"Oh, sweet, the babies are coming..." Harvey smiled peacefully for a few moments.

The others blankly stared at him. Harvey then yelled out once he realized what was going on.

"There he is." Drell smirked.

Harvey ran into the emergency room.

"Wow, well, that was random." Patch said.

"Ah, Sabrina and Harvey's twins..." Drell smirked. "I have a feeling that since Sabrina's half-mortal and Harvey's full-mortal, the powers could divide... One twin could be a witch and the other could be a mortal."

"Yeah, but it's hard to say which one will have which." Atticus said.

"Which witch is which?" Drell smirked.

"Augh!" Atticus held his head.

Drell chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"By making it confusing?" Akito asked.

"What can I say?" Drell smirked. "I was always a practical joker back in my day."

"You don't say..." Atticus deadpanned.

Drell looked down. "Hello, Salem."

"Erm, hello, Drell..." Salem grinned nervously.

"Okay, Salem, even though this is early; I'll release you from your sentence," Atticus said. "Just no taking over the world, alright?"

"Y-You will?" Salem asked. "You really mean it?"

Drell's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"Yep, I really will, besides, I think you've been punished enough." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank you, Atticus!" Salem was overjoyed. "Did I ever tell ya I always respected ya?"

"Let's not get carried away now..." Atticus warned.

"Right, sorry.." Salem said then. "Okay... I can't believe this is really happening... Goodbye all day naps... Goodbye fish and milk cravings... Goodbye cuddling up with someone by the fireplace... Goodbye sleeping in clean laundry... Well, Atticus, let me have it."

Atticus began to twirl his hands in the air before using his magic and turned Salem back into a warlock. Everybody flinched from the bright light and Salem was no longer a black cat in which many people knew him as.

"Sorry, I'm late, are the twins born y-" Zelda was about to ask, but then her eyes widened at Salem's warlock form.

Salem had wavy black hair with golden eyes and was now wearing early twentieth century clothing. "Oh, it's good to be back..." he smiled.

Zelda smirked and walked over suavely. "Hey, handsome..." she greeted, seeming to forget why she was here. "You busy maybe this or next weekend?"

"Uh, hey, Zelda." Salem greeted.

"How do you know my name?" Zelda smiled coyly, then winced in disgust. "Ugh! Tuna breath!"

"Zelda, I believe you know Salem." Atticus smirked.

"Salem!?" Zelda asked.

Salem laughed at her.

"Oh, my heavens..." Zelda groaned, putting her hand to her head. "This moment never happened! Salem, why are you a warlock? You know you have 20 years to go!"

"You can thank Atticus for this." Salem said.

"Atticus?" Zelda asked.

"I'm the new Head of the Council," Atticus replied. "I thought he deserved a break."

"Hm..." Zelda folded her arms with a small smile.

"And he promised not to take over the world." Atticus said.

"I'm a man of my word." Salem promised.

"Oh, how are we going to explain to Jackson that his Aunt Hilda an Aunt Zelda don't have a cat for him to play with anymore?" Zelda asked.

"We'll think about that later," Akito said. "Let Salem have his moment."

Edward and Diane arrived.

"Drell, has she had them yet?" Edward asked his brother-in-law.

"Uh, no, but it should be soon since her water broke half an hour ago," Drell said. "I think her witch genes are stronger in this pregnancy since she'll have daughters, even if it's technically a quarter."

'Maybe they won't notice me.' Salem thought to himself as soon as he saw them.

"Oh, I do hope Sabrina's all right..." Diane sighed. "Ever since we were forced to give her up and had to divorce when she was a little girl, I always feared of never being able to help her out with any mother daughter things... Plus, I missed Jackson's welcome to the world while I was looking for fossils in Argentina."

"Well, now, you'll never have to fear anymore." Drell told her.

Atticus then brought out a black cat from his magic.

"Salem?" Edward asked.

Yeah?" Salem then replied. "Uh, I mean, who?"

"Wait, if you're Salem, then who is that?" Diane asked, pointing to the black cat Atticus was holding.

"This would also be Salem, well, at least the replacement pet for Jackson since I released Salem from his sentence." Atticus told them.

"You would do that for Jackson?" Zelda sounded touched.

"Gotta admit, I'm gonna miss the little ankle biter..." Salem said.

"You can visit him whenever you want, right? And they can visit you." Atticus told him.

"We'll see what happens..." Salem said. "Tell me how the birth goes, I'm exhausted... I need a..."

"Cat nap?" Drell teased.

Salem glanced at him and just took his leave.


	15. Chapter 15

After a while of more waiting...

Harvey came back out, wearing hospital scrubs. "Who wants to meet the New Spellmans on the Block?"

"I do." Akito smiled.

"Come on in." Harvey led the way.

Hilda cooed and tickled the twin babies in Sabrina's hands. They were both wrapped in pink blankets and one had blonde hair and the other had auburn hair.

"What are their names?" Akito smiled.

"Samantha and Tabitha." Sabrina said.

"Like in Bewitched." Harvey chuckled.

"Yeah..." Sabrina forced a weak laugh as she held the twins in her arms.

"I wonder which one has magic." Akito smiled. He got his answer as a bottle of milk appeared and landed in the blonde baby's mouth.

"Tabitha!" Sabrina gasped.

The blonde baby glanced to her mother as she suckled on the milk while the auburn baby wailed.

"Okay," Drell took the blonde baby out of Sabrina's arms. "Sabrina, have you decided a magical guardian to give this little girl up to?"

"You mean.... I can't raise my own baby...?" Sabrina's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, but it's the rules," Drell said as he carried the blonde baby as she drank her milk. "After a certain birthday, a young witch or warlock must live with a magical guardian until they master their magic, that's why you had to live with your aunts for a while."

This was hard for Sabrina to do, but rules were rules and where she knew who she would pick as Tabitha's magical guardian. 

"You have plenty of time to think it over..." Drell said as he continued to hold Tabitha to prove his point. "Until then, your son Jackson only has one sister, Samantha, and as far as he'll know, Tabitha will be a relation of his."

"Yes, Drell..." Sabrina sniffled. 

"Oh, Sabrina, don't cry..." Diane tried to soothed.

"Wait, Drell, as Head of the Witches Council; can my dad change one of the rules?" Akito asked.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules..." Drell said. "I didn't make them, I just claim them, they've been this way for many, many, many centuries before."

"Well then, why don't I change that rule?" Atticus asked.

"He can actually do that." Enchantra said.

"Enchantra!" Drell jumped back.

"I heard the news," Enchantra said, then looked to the former teenage witch. "Congratulations, Sabrina."

"Thank you, Enchantra." Sabrina gave an exhausted smile.

"Wait, you mean that the Head of the Witches Council can change any of the rules?" Drell asked.

"Of course, I'm just surprised that you didn't know that the day you became Head of the Witches Council." Enchantra said.

"No one told me!" Drell shook his hands. "My mother just said there were strict rules and loopholes to follow!"

"Did you read the loophole about witches and warlocks and their children?" Enchantra asked.

Drell face-palmed himself. "I was in a rush, I have a big ego, there's zillions of rules to memorize!"

"Anyway, the Head of the Witches Council can change any of the rules along with release any warlock/witch from his or her sentence," Enchantra said. "And where Salem is true to his word; isn't that right, Salem?"

This caused the black-haired man came in after his name was called. "Erm, yes, ma'am..."

"This isn't fair!" Drell cried out. "I want a do-over on my term as Head of the Council!"

"Too late, the new Head of the Witches Council has already been decided." Enchantra said.

"Oh, tooth picks!" Drell grunted in frustration.

"Oh, rule bearer?" Enchantra called.

A woman in a bard like outfit appeared, carrying a very long scroll in her hands. "Yes, milady?"

"Who is this?" Akito asked.

"The rule bearer," Drell informed. 'She reads all the rules."

"And loopholes," Sabrina added in, remembering her first slumber party with a mortal friend. "She told me that there as much loopholes as there are rules."

"Oh, you're all grown up," the rule bearer smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sabrina's daughter Tabitha has acquired magic," Drell said as he still carried the blonde baby who was too engrossed by her milk to notice anything around her. "Sabrina's supposed to give her up to a magical trainer/guardian."

"Yes, but I want to change that rule," Atticus said. "Being the new Head of the Witches Council and all."

"All righty..." the rule bearer nodded, then handed him the scroll. "Here you go, sir."

Atticus took it, then snapped his fingers about the rule on witch/mortal children to change it for Sabrina and Harvey's sake.

Portia came in with the jar of her mother inside of it. 

"Stupid Sabrina and Atticus..." Cassandra growled. "They ruin my life... Portia, change me back to normal this instant!"

Portia glared firmly. "No, Mother."

"What did you say!?" Cassandra glared up at her daughter.

"I said no, you've controlled everything you have ever wanted for me in my whole life, so in return; I won't change you back." Portia said.

"Excuse me!?" Cassandra gawked at her daughter.

"Well, Cassandra, it seems as though you haven't changed much..." Enchantra gave a rough look.

Cassandra looked back, then smiled shyly. "Um, hi, Aunt Enchantra... Long time no see."

"You never change, will you?" Enchantra asked.

Cassandra bowed her head.

"I feel a punishment is arranged..." Enchantra said.

"You can't ground me," Cassandra glared. "I'm not fourteen anymore."

"No, but I think what you have been turned into is your punishment." Enchantra said.

"I agree." Atticus said while reading the rules.

"You can't keep me like this!" Cassandra's eyes wideened.

"Ooh, how about a lady bunny friend for Mephista?" Salem teased.

"I think that will be perfect." Patch added in.

"No way!" Cassandra yelled out.

Suddenly, Cassandra was turned into a bunny rabbit.

"You are hereby sentenced to be a rabbit for 100 years," Atticus told Cassandra. "You must live with a family as a witch familiar until your sentence is lifted, or if you can redeem yourself, you can have your sentence decreased."

"You cannot be serious!" Cassandra yelled.

"I'm the Head of the Council, I'm always serious." Atticus replied.

"This is an improvement." Salem chuckled as he was a warlock again and now someone else was being turned into a familiar by the Withces Council.

"This isn't over..." Cassandra glared at them. "I'll be back! But... Where will I stay?" 

"I wonder if Jackson would like two pets?" Harvey smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Cassandra exclaimed.

The others just laughed at Cassandra's misery and punishment. Cassandra lowly growled and folded her arms.

"Jackson okay?" Sabrina asked her husband.

"Yeah," Harvey smiled. "I called my parents, they should be able to make him breakfast in the morning."

"That's a relief." Sabrina smiled.

"I'm not that clueless." Harvey smiled innocently.

"Mm-hmm..." Sabrina hummed with a low giggle.

"Hey, there, young lady..." Drell still held Tabitha in his arms. "I'm your Uncle Drell, you're my great-niece in law..."

There was then a gagging noise heard.

Drell frowned and lifted the baby girl slightly. "And you just spit up on me..."

"Yep, she's definitely Sabrina's daughter." Atticus said.

Tabitha gently and quietly giggled.

After a little while longer, the others decided to get home so Sabrina and the twins could sleep. And where Atticus was able to change the rule about giving up the magical child to a magical guardian once he or she reached a certain age and where Sabrina and Harvey could keep their twin baby girls. Skippy was struggling to get home as Scootaloo kept screaming and crying.

Drell laughed. "Poor sucker..."

"Um, Drell," Harvey came to his uncle-in-law. "If it's not too much trouble... Could you and Hilda maybe babysit the twins one night?"

"Baby twins... At night...?" Drell's eyes widened as he had nightmares about twin babies screaming and crying and keeping him up at night twice as much.

"Please, it would really mean a lot to us." Harvey begged.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned. "All right..."

"Thanks, Drell, you the man!" Harvey high-fived him then walked off.

"I'm the man...?" Drell wasn't sure what that meant, but he shrugged with a smile. "All right then!"


	16. Chapter 16

Atticus and Akito then decided to go back home after the boy met up with his girlfriend and the strong Pokemon. Emi was leaving with Machoke with a small smile, looking very peaceful and serene. Akito walked over with his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool and casual.

"Hey there, strong boy." Emi giggled as soon as she saw her boyfriend try to look cool and casual.

"Who me?" Akito chuckled.

Machokes gave Akito a look.

"Down." Emi warned her strong Pokemon.

Machoke pointed to Akito and then pounded at its own chest.

"I think it's challenging me." Akito said.

Emi sighed. "Machoke, Akito is not going to hurt me..."

Machoke shook its head, already knowing that it then showed off its muscles and then pointed to its Pokeball and then to Akito before pounding its chest again.

"I think it wants me to show how strong I am against it." Akito said.

"And to see if you're the trainer he's actually been looking for." Emi said.

"All right..." Akito backed up a little, he then snapped his fingers and changed his clothes into something more comfortable.

"Great, I get to see you in action." Emi smiled eagely to that.

"Ready to get started, Machoke?" Akito asked.

"Yep." Machoke nodded before stomping his feet on the ground like a sumo wrestler.

Akito straightened out his bandanna over his brunette hair. "I'm not afraid of nuthin'."

Machoke and Akito both then charged at each other before the strong Pokemon collided with him, feeling like it just slammed into a wall so hard that not even it could break through.

"Gah..." Akito grunted only slightly.

Machoke fell backward along with Akito.

"I guess that means we both have the same strength." Machoke and Akito grunted at the same time before laughing.

"Looks like you might be who I'm looking for, but let's see if you can beat me in wrestling." Machoke said before started to wrestle with the strong boy.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Akito laughed.

Emi watched in both amusement and great interest as Akito was fighting, it excited her gratefully. And where the wrestling was a way for both to show which was strongest over the other or if both were strong as the other. And where in the end both were as strong as the other.

"Yep, you're definitely the one I'm looking for." Machoke said, a little exhausted in Pokemon language.

"You fight good, I'd be really proud of you if you were my Pokemon." Akito smiled.

Machoke smiled back before looking to Emi who walked right over to Akito and gave him Machoke's Pokeball.

"Uhh..." Akito asked, confused.

"I think he could use a happier and better home." Emi told him with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked.

"The castle isn't exactly the place for a strong Pokemon like Machoke." Emi told him.

"Um... Okay... Thanks, Emi..." Akito smiled.

"No problem." Emi smiled lustfully to him.

"Um, Emi, remember what Quilava warned us about?" Akito asked. "Because I don't think I've ever seen you seem lustful before."

"I just love seeing you in action..." Emi smiled deeply to him, batting her eyelashes. "I always loved that about you... So brave, bold, and daring..."

"Akito, come on; it's time to go back home!" Atticus's voice called out.

Akito firmly pouted. "Coming, Dad!" he then called back.

"Guess I'll see you around then..." Emi said. "I hope you can come see me again real soon. Congratulations to your dad making the Head of the Witches Council."

"Thanks, Emi." Akito smiled before returning Machoke to its Pokeball.

Emi smiled back, then gave him a surprise kiss on the lips and went her way. Akito blinked and flushed a bright red color, then walked off with a slight spring in his steps to join his father at home.

"So, where were you, Romeo?" Atticus smirked at his son as soon as he saw his son skipping the way over to him.

"Uhh... Just picking up something from the princess..." Akito said softly and shyly as he clutched the Pokeball in his hand. "Hey, Dad... How did you know Mom was the one?"

"Easy, when your mother and I passed the Test of True Love and shared true love's kiss," Atticus said. "That and every time we kissed; it felt like fireworks."

Akito looked back to Emi, then held his stomach. "Do you feel something in here?"

"Yes, it's just indescribable," Atticus replied. "You have to experience it yourself, but that's where I felt it when I was sure your mother was the one for me."

"I think I'm feeling it now." Akito said.

"Akito, I think you're now experiencing love." Atticus smiled at his son before continuing his way back to the house with him.

"Love..." Akito smiled back as he looked back as Emi left.

Emi looked back and winked to him as she then went home herself, feeling very much the same way toward him. It was a lovely night for all after a big night like that.

Skippy came to Drell's side and blew a noisemaker in his ear.

"So tired..." Drell mumbled, looking at Skippy. "Babies no sleepy..."

Skippy simply shook his head before he saw a present addressed to him with a tag on it saying from Atticus to Skippy. Drell looked over and shrugged, slamming his head against the table. Skippy put the noisemaker down, then came to the present and opened it up. But to his surprise, there wasn't anything inside it.

Skippy pouted as he lifted the box up, not able to find anything. He even looked inside it above his head before without him knowing magic spread around him. "There's nothing in here," he then said. His eyes then widened and he ran over. "Drell!"

"Oh, what is it not?" Drell groaned, looking right up in misery, too miserable to realize his friend was talking.

"I... I talked..." Skippy said.

"Skippy!" Drell's eyes widened. "You're talking! You're really talking!"

"Yeah!" Skippy smiled.

"B-But how....?" Drell asked before getting a good idea who gave Skippy back the ability to speak. "Atticus..." he then whispered.

"What's that?" Skippy asked.

Drell chuckled. "I think he gave you that as a gift for being such a good sport."

"Jealous?" Skippy smiled smugly then.

"No, I'm just proud of him for doing something nice for you." Drell said.

Skippy smiled proudly. "Oh, it feels good to talk again..."

"Are you gonna sing?" Drell asked.

"I didn't think about that..." Skippy smirked. 

Drell grew paranoid. "Skippy, I'm begging you... Those twins kept me up ALL NIGHT!"

"Okay, okay, I won't sing; you've been through enough for today." Skippy said.

"Thank Wicca..." Drell leaned back.

Skippy sighed. "It's good to be back..."

"Mm-hmm..." Drell hummed.


	17. Chapter 17

Penelope was fast asleep, sleeping in in her bed. Skippy came in her room and turned the light on, shaking her awake.

Penelope groaned, then sat up with a yawn, looking to her 'uncle'. "Monster in the closet again?"

"Nope." Skippy smiled.

"Whatever it is, go tell Daddy..." Penelope moaned, then went back to sleep.

"Penelope, don't you notice anything different about me?" Skippy knelt by her bed.

Penelope groaned. "Uncle Skippy, go away, we can talk later!"

Skippy fluttered his lips. "Fine..." he then stood up and walked away, turning out her light and shutting the door behind him. 

Penelope went back to sleep, then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute..."

Skippy opened the door and turned the lights back on as soon as Penelope was fully awake. "Yes?"

"Did you just... Just... Talk...?" Penelope asked.

Skippy smirked, leaning against her door-frame, folding his arms. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..." he said before popping his lips and putting his pipe into place.

"Yes! You talked! Wait, how are you talking?" Penelope asked.

"We think it's Atticus..." Skippy said with a small smile.

"That would explain it since he's the new Head of the Witches Council." Penelope smiled.

Skippy smiled and hugged her.

"Love you, Uncle Skippy." Penelope cooed.

"I love you too..." Skippy smiled bakc, then smirked darkly and teasingly. "Penelopepuss."

"Say that name to anyone else and I'll make your life a living nightmare." Penelope threatened.

Skippy chuckled and ruffled up her strawberry blonde hair. "You are your father's daughter."

"Hm..." Penelope pouted.

At Sabrina and Harvey's house...

Sabrina set her twin daughters in a large playpen and put toys down in front of them that were bought from family members at the baby shower, then decided to watch TV with them. Samantha and Tabitha cooed quietly and played with their toys as Jackson stared at them.

'I hope they don't get all of the attention.' Jackson thought to himself.

Samantha and Tabitha looked to their big brother.

"Okay, listen," Jackson knelt to them. "This is my spot, and that is your spot, you stay on your spot and we'll get along just fine, you got that?"

Samantha and Tabitha merely stared at him. Samantha saw a teddy bear that her brother had which made her want it, so she reached out for it.

"Oh, you want this?" Jackson pouted. "Too bad! It's mine!"

Samantha sniffled and started to cry. Tabitha then quietly cooed and babbled which seemed to make the teddy bear levitate from her brother's hands and it floated over the playpen then drop down over to Samantha.

"What just happened?" Jackson asked, surprised.

"Something the matter, honey?" Sabrina turned over to her powerless son.

"Uh... Umm..." Jackson stammered.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," Sabrina saw the teddy bear with the twins. "Sharing your favorite toy with your sisters... And here I thought you'd be a little jealous."

"But... I... She....." Jackson stammered before fainting over what he experienced.

Samantha and Tabitha giggled.

"Oh, dear..." Sabrina sighed.

Meanwhile at the Fudo house...

Akito brought out his new Pokemon out of its Pokeball. "Welcome to your new home." he told his strong Pokemon.

Machoke looked around, adjusting and absorbing his new surroundings.

"But just know that at times the neighbors might complain about all the shaking." Akito said.

"Hmm..." Machoke nodded to that.

The telephone then started to ring.

Akito sighed, he didn't want to answer the phone since he just got his new Pokemon. "Phone!"

"Don't worry, dear, I'll get it!" Mo called from downstairs.

"Phew." Akito smiled, then looked back to Machoke.

Machoke then began to put his new trainer into a playful sleeper hold which to anyone who didn't have their strength would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Whoa, hey, no!" Akito yelped. "No sneak attacks!" He started to laugh as he began to have fun with the strong Pokemon.

Machoke smirked as he tangled with Akito.

"Hang on a sec, Darla," Mo said as she came in the backyard and shut the backdoor. "Akito's about to have some fun in his room. All right, now what were you saying?"

"Amber's invited me to visit the set of her daughter's show with that doggy of hers, but I'm afraid I'm a little too busy with Urchin," Darla replied. "Do you think maybe your kids would like to visit Hollywood with Eloise again sometime soon?"

"Well, I don't know." Mo said.

"Oh, they don't have to be on the show or anything like that, but Amber told me that Penny really wants to see her old gang again," Darla said. "You have time to think about it, but they're both anxious to see some old faces again and see how much Bolt has grown since the last time."

"Did I hear someone say Bolt?!" Scruffy, Patch, and Akito called out.

"So much for a surprise call from Aunt Darla..." Mo muttered.

"Super-Hearing?" Darla guessed.

"Yep and a dog and a puppy having to overhear from under the table." Mo said before looking under the table.

Akito, Patch, and Scruffy smiled sheepishly up to her.

"Would you like to talk with her?" Mo smirked to her younger son.

"Yes, please." Akito smiled.

"All right, here you go." Mo handed the phone. "Now remember your manners."'

"Yes, Mom," Akito said, then picked the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Aunt Darla, what's going on again?"

"My friend Amber invited me to Hollywood, but unfortunately, Urchin and I are too busy to go with Eloise," Darla informed. "Do you think maybe you'd like to visit again? I promise what happened last time with that Debbie girl won't happen this time. You can visit the set and watch Penny and Bolt."

"I'd actually really like to be on the show." Akito smiled.

"That's not up to me, it's up to the director, but we'll have to see, okay, Akito?" Darla said. "I'll let you know before we leave once I have a word with Penny's agent."

"Yes, ma'am." Akito understood.

"So, what were you doing before, Akito?" Darla asked.

"I got a Machokes from Emi." Akito said. 

"Emi...?" Darla tried to think of where she heard that name before. "Oh, that's your girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Yep that's her and the Machoke she gave me is as strong as me." Akito told her.

"I think I've heard of those," Darla said. "I wouldn't wanna tangle with any strong Pokemon."

"Trust me, Aunt Darla, you really have to know what you're doing around them." Akito advised.

"I'm pretty sure..." Darla had a small smile.

"Some are good and some are evil," Akito said. "Depending on the trainer."

'Oh, totally understood, it's the same with people," Darla said. "If someone is raised by a total and complete monster, chances are, said child will end up the same way."

"Yeah, but some wild Pokemon can be nice, but most at some point might be evil." Akito said.

"I trust you to know what you're doing," Darla said. "You sound so grown up... I remember when I first heard about you kids... Your mother was just surprised when she found out she was going to be having twins."

"Yeah me, Estelle, and Vincent have heard that story many times." Akito said.

"Send my congratulations to your father and I hope you enjoy your own Pokemon," Darla smiled. "I'll call you when my friend Amber calls me back, K?"

"Okay." Akito smiled.

"Thank you, tell your mother I said goodbye, something suddenly came up." Darla said.

"Okay, bye, Aunt Darla, love you, talk to you later." Akito said before hanging up.

"So what did your Aunt Darla have to say?" Mo asked.

"Mostly about Penny and Bolt," Akito said. "Could we go to Hollywood, Mom? Huh, can we? I wanna see Penny and Bolt and maybe even be on their show!"

"Well, with how famous of a detective your father is; the chances of you being on the TV Show are very high." Mo smiled.

"Yeah..." Akito smiled back. "Oh, I better tell Vincent and Estelle."

"Yes, you better do that." Mo said.

Akito chuckled, then went to see his siblings.

"Do you really think his chances are high?" Angel whispered to her mistress.

"Very high." Mo whispered.

"Guess we'll find out." Angel smirked.

"That we will," Mo pet her dog. "That we will."

And where Mo would be right because soon, this would be Akito's chance to be on the Bolt the Super Dog Show.

The End


End file.
